The Judgment of the Heavens
by FateChica
Summary: Second in my "Ordeal Trilogy", sequal to "Love's Trials". Gohan and Videl are still in the clutches of Queen Milena. Gohan is given the opportunity to gain the power that will allow him to beat Milena. Will he gain this power and will it be enough?
1. Judgment of the Heavens Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I have done it! I have begun the second installment of my "Ordeal Trilogy"! Aren't we all proud of me? I, personally, am very happy with the way that this prologue has turned out...definitely one of my favorite things that I've written to this date. Well, I'll let you read it and, hopefully, you'll like reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: You know...I know that something is supposed to go here, but I just can't think of what...it has something to do with my lack of ownership or something or other...well, I guess I'll leave that for you to figure out!  
  
------------The Judgment of the Heavens: Prophecy Revealed-------------  
The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the wide space of the hallway as a lone figure slowly made his way down it, the lantern clutched in his fist providing the only light, illuminating the hallway in a soft, ethereal glow. His long robes brushed against the stone floor, the swishing sound mingling with the sounds of his feet hitting the ground. One only had to look at him to know that he was deep in thought and that those thoughts were serious. His posture stiff, his face contorted into a mask of contemplative worry, the look in his eyes reflected his state of mind better than anything else.   
  
He knew there was a key to her destruction, a flaw in her being. He only had to find it to bring his Queen down…to end the rule of Queen Milena forever and to start anew, creating a society that didn't rely on chance to determine its place on the spectrum of good and evil. Never before had there been the crowning of an evil queen and he never wanted to see it take place. He had enjoyed peace for the 5000 or so year span of his lifetime and he wasn't going to see it end. It was up to him to find a way to keep peace and happiness alive in his world for no one else dared to defy Queen Milena's ways.   
  
His walking slowed to a stop as he reached his destination: the royal library. Only the Queen, the High Priests, and those appointed by either the Queen or the High Priests was allowed in the library. Fortunately, he was one of those permitted to enter the library; sometimes, being one of Milena's High Priests had its advantages.   
  
Using his magic as a force, he opened the great, wooden double doors in front of him that led into the library, watching silently as the doors swung open on well-oiled hinges. He stepped into the library and set down the lantern on small table that rested just inside the doors. The moment they noticed his arrival, the Warrior-Mages that guarded and participated in the upkeep of the library stood up straight, prepared to ward away any unauthorized visitors. He stepped over to the two Warriors-Mages and waved them aside, letting them drop their guard.  
  
"Oh, it's you, your Holiness," the taller Warrior-Mage said, letting his shoulders relax, "What are you doing down here at this late hour?" He smiled at the Warrior-Mage.  
  
"Just some late evening research. Nothing to be concerned with, Goran." Goran smiled slightly.  
  
"You been down here quite a bit lately," Goran said, "Researching for a secret project?" He smiled, knowing that Goran was hitting on the truth, but only vaguely.  
  
"No," he lied, "Merely researching for information on Queen Milena's sacrificial ritual. There is much to be learned since this is our world's first female sacrifice."  
  
"Ah, yes. I had heard that Queen Milena had obtained her sacrifice not too long ago. Only about 4 sun-cycles ago, am I correct?" Goran asked.  
  
"Yes, Goran, that is right. After years of searching, Queen Milena has finally found her sacrifice." Goran sighed, a frown taking over his face.  
  
"You know, just between us, your Holiness, in some ways I wish her Highness hadn't found her sacrifice. This is the first female sacrifice Cresilia has ever witnessed and it will only bring evil upon our lands. But, we cannot go against our Queen. We are nothing without her power." He smiled internally, happy with the knowledge that he was not the only one who felt that Milena's rule would bring a scourge down upon her people.  
  
"Ah, yes; there are many people who feel the way that you do about her Highness. But, Milena is our Queen and, as her subjects, we must obey her orders and her power," he said, relaying the bitter truth of what would happen if he failed to find a way to bring upon her downfall. Goran sighed and turned to his partner Yasarine, who had her nose shoved in a book.  
  
"Yasarine feels the same way I do," Goran said, "Don't you, Yasarine?" Yasarine lifted her head out of her book and looked up, nodding her head.  
  
"Yes, I do. But there is nothing that anyone can do," Yasarine said, sighing as she turned her attentions back on her book. Goran turned back to look at him, a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Your Holiness…you will not tell Queen Milena about what I said, will you?" Goran's eyes reflected the worry in his voice. He shook his head.  
  
"No, Goran, I will not relate any of this conversation to Queen Milena. You have my word." Goran sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you, your Holiness. I'll let you move on to your research. Sorry to have taken up your time," Goran apologized. He shook his head.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for, Goran," he said, "You have not taken up my time in any way, my friend. Research can wait; friendships cannot. Well, until tomorrow." With a bow of his head, he walked away from the Warrior-Mages, his hands folded together in front of him, covered by the long sleeves of his robes. He made his way to the back of the huge library and over to a modest-sized door, an area of the library that was closed off to all but the Queen, the High Priests, and the one Warrior-Mage that made sure the room was clean and that the spells preserving ancient books were still in place.   
  
That room had become, in many ways, his second home, a place where he was free to do his research without interruption. To his knowledge, he was the only one who entered the room, besides that one Warrior-Mage. Queen Milena had never bothered to even enter the library unless she was forced to do a little reading about a visiting planet and its customs. She had never been into the room he was about to enter; she only knew about the room and the books contained within. The room housed the most ancient and powerful books that existed on Cresilia, most of them written in a language that only the High Priests could understand. That was one reason why Queen Milena had never entered that room: she couldn't read most of what was in there.   
  
He smiled at that fact. If he found the key to her downfall in that room, she would never know about it until it was too late; she could never figure it out, never read about it. With a small smile on his face, he entered the small room, feeling comfortable with blue glow that filled the room, a glow that would make most people uncomfortable with its mystical nature.   
  
He walked over to the long row of shelves that covered the length of one wall and began browsing though them, plucking books off of the shelf and scanning the material within, hoping that one would hint at information that could help him in his mission to save his planet and the universe from Queen Milena's evil rule.   
  
It was a couple of hours later that he finally sat down at the small table in the middle of the room, exhausted from translating the Old Tongue that the books were written in. He let his eyes wander the room, eventually settling on the light source. He smiled softly as he looked at what lit up the room, looking over at the 35,000-year old statue, the magic surrounding it still as strong as it was when the spell was cast. As he scanned the statue, his eye caught on something resting by the statue's base. His curiosity piqued, he stood and walked over to the statue, kneeling so he examine the object that had caught his eye.   
  
Reaching for it, he ignored the waves of power emanating from the statue, the chill going through his body from the raw power answering his question as to why no one had picked up the object on the floor. His hand closed around it and he stood up, wanting to get away from the statue. With his prize in his hand, he walked back to the table and sat down. To his surprise, it was book, a very thick one at that.   
  
Blowing the thick layering of dust off of the cover, he was disappointed to see that there were no words on the cover, no title to speak of. Opening the book, he felt the faint residue of a preservation spell that covered the book, protecting it from destruction. Reaching out with his magic, he fortified the spell, making sure that it would last for a long time to come. Upon opening the book, his eyes scanned the words that were on the first page, not surprised to see that it was written in the Old Tongue. What he read was, perhaps, the greatest surprise that he had received in his 5000 years of life.  
  
"Dakaran's Journal," he read out loud in shock. Dakaran was a legendary figure on Cresilia, the founder of their society and a magician of unimaginable strength. The stories told of him being the last of a dying race of Sorcerers that lived on Cresilia, a Sorcerer who had a great love for people and life.   
  
He was breathless as he looked down at the book in front of him. In his hands was the proof of Dakaran's existence. His heart soared, skipping a couple of beats as it did so. The journal could hold the answers he had been searching for. As he turned the page to begin reading the journal, his hands shaking as he did so, a voice in the back of his mind reminded him that his dear wife Keresei was going to be angry with him for staying so long in the library. He ignored that warning voice as he read, his mind refreshed anew from his discovery, rapidly translating the Old Tongue in his mind, reading the words that were written over 50,000 years ago.  
  
"My end is near. There is no denying it. With each passing day, my heart beats slower, weakens ever so slightly. With my death, the end of my race will die as well. I am the last of the Sorcerers. I no longer have the strength to carry on…but I must. The people of this planet rely on me, look to me for guidance. Their war of men is finally over, leaving the survivors, few in number, to pick up the pieces of their broken society. They look to me to create a new life for them, a new way of living and that, I shall do.   
  
"As my last act before my death, I will give these people peace, a respite from the war that has plagued them. It is the least I can do for their hospitality towards my people. Not originally from this planet, my people have been able to live here in peace and quiet, allowed to live our lives to our doing. But, many of us have perished over the years, our numbers lost during the war immense. There is no one besides myself to carry on our race and I am dying. The universe will never see another Sorcerer.   
  
"But, my legacy will live on…through the society of this planet, lovely Cresilia. I already have many ideas in mind on how the society and government shall be set up, but one thing is certain: men will not lead this nation. I have found many of the men on this planet to be rash and violent. A woman, a queen, will lead this planet on its path for peace. I have the perfect candidate for the first Queen of Cresilia: my sweet, little Erilise. Gentle and fair, she will make a great Queen and, with my power, her gentle rule will last for 1000 years…"   
  
He continued to read, pouring through the pages about the steps Dakaran went through to create the society that he know knew, including the creation of how the type of Queen would be decided, the Grace's Tears and Heaven's Sea. He read it all, reading until the early hours of the morning. He was towards the end of the journal when a certain passage caught his eye.  
  
"I had a dream last night, a dream that has pointed out the flaws in the society that I have created. I know this dream to be a prophecy, but I do not know what it means. When I set up the creation of the monarchy and the process with the Grace's Tears, I had meant for when the Grace's Tears were blue for the Queen to rule during a time of great prosperity and when purple, during a time of great strife.   
  
"Thanks to my dream, I have realized my mistake in my spell casting. My error was not for when the Grace's Tears turned blue, for, as I have planned, peace will reign for 1000 years. My error was for when the Grace's Tears are purple. Instead of the 1000 years of strife, it will be 1000 years of evil and death, far worse than I had planned. There is no changing it now; the spells are irreversible. Even if they were, I haven't the strength to change them.   
  
"My mistake has endangered the universe for, in 50,000 years time, there will be Cresilia's first female sacrifice, announcing the evil intent of the future Queen. She will conquer the universe, her power unimaginable. She will cause entire races to cower in fear, leaving death in her wake. If allowed to ascend to the throne, she will be an unstoppable force of evil, a plague upon the universe.   
  
"But, there is on ray of hope that appeared to me in my dream. I dreamt of a young man, young in body, wise in age. He will be the Key, the savior of the universe. With his power and the assistance of two aides, an aide of strength and an aide of wisdom, he will have a chance gain the power of the immortals through the trials he will face…the Judgment of the Heavens will be his to face and his alone. May he succeed and save the universe from doom."   
  
He set down the journal, his mind rapidly analyzing the passage he had just read. It only took him a couple of seconds to figure out what Dakaran's prophecy meant. The only person who could fulfill the prophecy and save the universe was Queen Milena's new pet, the one she kidnapped from Earth along with her sacrifice. He also knew who the two aides were.   
  
The aide of wisdom was himself; something inside of him just knew that he was to help in the salvation of the universe. The other aide, the aide of strength, he somehow knew the identity to as well. With a small smile on his face, and a sliver of hope in his eyes, he looked over at the statue where he found the journal, looking hard enough that he thought he could see it breathing ever so slightly.  
  
"Well, my friend," he said to the statue, "You and I are about to become a legend. And then, this planet can start anew…"  
  
***  
In his room, Gohan didn't know of the prophecy that he was going to take part in. As he lay on his bed, he was oblivious to the workings of destiny, completely unaware that he was soon going to face the hardest thing to ever come his way.   
  
-------------------  
I finished my prologue! And so much sooner than I had anticipated, too! Well, I'll try to start working on the 1st chapter as soon as possible, alrighty? Hoped you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this one. It was so much fun...Oh, be prepared to hear/read more about Dakaran and his journal later on in the story. For a dead character, he's going to be pretty damned important. So, until the next chapter, ja ne! 


	2. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 1

Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, minna-san! I am sooooo sorry about my lack of updates! I've been having a hell of a couple of months. You see, in the beginning of September, I moved up into a new apartment. Well, my roommates and I were lazy and didn't get the whole internet thing set up for a while. And, when we did, my computer didn't work with the wireless network. So, I had to wait until the network at my BF's place was working before I could steal his computer and use it. Well, after that happened and I finally got internet access...I stumbled across MAJOR writer's block. I just didn't know how to get chapter 1 started. The prologue was so easy to write and when I actually needed to get into the story, I just couldn't. I realized that the beginning was going to be shit, and, being the perfectionist that I am, just couldn't deal with that. So, I took some time off and worked on some other projects that I've been working on for some time. Then school started. Most of my classes are for my engineering major and they're pretty hard. My only fun class (Japanese 1, woohoo!!) is very time consuming and needs a lot of effort. So, I haven't had any time and I've been concentrating on getting good grades in my classes. Add that on to writer's block and no internet and you get FateChica who hasn't updated in 2 months. And I humbly apologize. I know most of you are probably very annoyed with me, but there are just some things in life that take precedence over writing a fanfic. So, I'm going to try and be better, now that I have a direction for my story. I'm going to tell you know, it's going to be a little slow as I try to write with a lot of school stuff going on. So, expect updates, just not frequently. Jaa mata, minna-san! Hope you enjoy chapter 1 here...that's what this is, incase you didn't know...  
  
Disclaimer: Kami, it's been so long since I've written one of these things that I'm not quite sure how to do these things. Well, I guess I could start by saying that I don't own Dragonball Z (damn it all to hell) and that Toriyama Akira-san owns it instead (lucky bum...it should be mine!).  
  
-------------Judgment of the Heavens---------------  
Milena heaved a great sigh as she sat in her throne room, a glass of liquor by her side. Her finger lightly traced the rim of the glass, the singing sound produced echoing throughout the grandiose room. She ignored the sound, however, as her mind wandered through the events of the past few days.   
  
She had thought that those days would be filled happiness and fulfillment, but she had never felt so stretched in her life. She had clearly underestimated her new prize and she was not referring to her sacrifice, Videl. Her new pet was not bending to her will as easily as she had predicted. Gohan's own will was strong and resilient, a thing not to be conquered easily. Milena had expected him to submit to her with ease like all of her other conquests; she had never figured that she would have to try a more subtle approach.   
  
Milena would have to do something she had never done before: in order to win over Son Gohan, she would have to befriend him, treat him as an equal. But it would not be an easy thing. She was the last person he would ever want to befriend. She had locked away his power and taken away his love. She knew that if she were in his position, she would be most unwilling to become a friend to the person who took away her life. She needed to find a hobby of his, a passion in his life that she could give to him. She needed to learn about him in order to ensnare him. But, in order to do that, she needed to speak to him.   
  
She called out for one of her servants, pleased at the immediate response as the young woman came rushing into the room. The servant knelt and cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Yes, your Highness?" she murmured in the polite tone she had been taught as a child.  
  
"Go and fetch High Priest Saloman. I wish to speak to him about something of importance." The young maid rose to her feet and curtsied for her queen.  
  
"Yes, your Highness," she said, rushing out of the room in a flurry of skirts, her feet tapping gently against the ground. All Milena could do for the moment was await the arrival of her Head High Priest.  
  
***  
Saloman was much in the same mood as his Queen: contemplative and tense. There never seemed to be enough time to complete what was required of him. He felt like he was being stretched in many different directions, that life was pulling him apart. It was times like those that he wished he weren't burdened with the number of responsibilities that he had. It was also times like those that the only thing that helped was the glass of cordial that rested in his hands, the heat from his palms warming the thick liquid, bringing out its full and rich flavor.   
  
With the dawning of a new era on Cresilia, Saloman's responsibilities piled on top of him, the muscles in his shoulders knotting up with tension so that he felt as if he were stiff as a board, leaving him unable to relax. Not many people knew of his stress; he had mastered the art of hiding his emotions long ago. He just wanted everything to disappear for a little while, for all of his fears, worries, and concerns to leave his troubled mind alone so he could relax.   
  
But with Milena's upcoming ceremony, time was not a luxury he had; being Milena's Head High Priest, he couldn't afford to let go of his responsibilities. His life held little pleasure and he knew that until the after everything was over, he couldn't truly let pleasure back into his life.   
  
Saloman thought about all those things, occasionally taking sips of the cordial in his hands, his gaze focused on the painting above the mantle in his study. His thoughts absorbed him so completely that when there was a knocking on his door, he thought he had imagined it. But when it sounded again, louder and more insistent, Saloman knew that he hadn't been imagining things. He set his glass down on his desk and rose to the door, grabbing the handle and swinging open the smooth, wooden door.   
  
On the other side, he found one of Milena's maidservants, her hands at her sides with a nervous expression on her face. When she noticed that the Head High Priest was looking at her, her hands clutched at her skirts, pulling them up as she curtsied for him.  
  
"Excuse me, your Holiness," she said in a small voice, "her Majesty requests your audience in her throne room." Saloman nodded.  
  
"Thank you. You may go," he said, brusquely dismissing the girl. She rushed off at the order, leaving Saloman alone. Saloman took a few seconds to gather himself before leaving his study for the throne room. Once he left, he walked with brisk steps, not wanting to keep his Queen waiting for long. She rarely called upon him and, when she did, it usually happened to be something of importance.   
  
With his quick steps, it took him little time to reach his destination. Pushing open the great doors to the throne room, Saloman strode in and stopped in front of Milena, bowing deeply in her presence,  
  
"You requested to see me, your Highness?" he said, rising to his full height.  
  
"Yes, Saloman, I did," Milena said slowly, "You see, I have been thinking about Gohan. Now, I hate to admit this, but I haven't yet been able to make him mine and I'm afraid that I've been going at this the wrong way. Instead of trying to break him, I'm going to try and befriend him, treat him as an equal so I can figure out what it is he likes so he'll trust me. I need you to go and bring him here so I can speak to him. Is that clear, Saloman?" Saloman bowed his head at Milena.   
  
"Quite, my queen. I'll return with him shortly." Saloman gave Milena one last bow before leaving the room. As he walked, his thoughts wandered over the task that Milena had given him.   
  
I wonder what about this boy fascinates her so much that she's willing to put forth so much effort to win him over? Saloman wondered to himself, his mind running over the possible reasons for Milena's behavior. With his thoughts occupying him, it took seemingly little time to make the long trip over to the room where Gohan was being held. With out any warning, Saloman burst in through the door, entering the room with a flurry of robes. The unsuspecting Gohan, who appeared to be wearing nothing but a loincloth, jumped at the sudden noise.   
  
Saloman looked over the young man, noting the blanket that was pooled around his feet and the way he shivered from his lack of ki that normally would have warmed his body had it not been for the Ring of Hanoi around his neck.   
  
"Come on, boy. The queen has summoned you," Saloman said.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked, struggling to keep his voice steady. He would never admit that he was slightly afraid of Milena.  
  
"She wishes to speak to you," Saloman said, looking over Gohan, "And, for the sake of the gods, put on some clothes." Gohan glared at Saloman.  
  
"I don't have any clothes," Gohan spat out bitterly. Saloman sighed.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could fix that," Saloman drawled, raising one of his hands in the air, a set of clothes immediately appearing in front of Gohan's face. For all that Gohan didn't like Saloman, he couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Gohan asked, his jaw slack as the clothing fluttered down to rest in his open hands.  
  
"Simple: magic," Saloman said, "Now, put them on. Her Highness doesn't like to be kept waiting." Gohan put on the clothes, which turned out to be a loose pair of pants and a long-sleeved, tunic-type shirt, the measurements of the clothing fitting Gohan perfectly.   
  
"There, now you're ready to go," Saloman said, walking out the door, dissolving the bonds that held Gohan in the room so he could leave it. Gohan obediently followed, his bare feet padding softly against the tile floor.   
  
The warmth of the clothes restoring some of the sharpness of his mind, Gohan looked around the castle as he trailed behind Saloman. He knew he would never be able to remember the layout of the maze that Saloman seemed to have no difficulty maneuvering through, Gohan occupied his mind with the paintings on the wall. Most of them were large portraits of tall, elegant women. Gohan figured, knowing a little bit of the society on Cresilia, that the women were probably queens of the past, the paintings sustained by magic that prevented them from aging and deteriorating.   
  
As Gohan looked at all of the artwork that scattered the walls of the hallways, he wondered why Queen Milena wanted to see him.   
  
I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about? She doesn't seem like the type to summon me for just a chat. She must have some purpose in mind, Gohan thought, praying to a higher power that she wasn't going to subject him to anything horrible. After a many minutes, Saloman stopped in front of a huge doorway, the tall double doors towering over Gohan's form.   
  
"Wow, this place is huge," Gohan whispered to himself, awed at the sheer size of the castle. Saloman pushed open the doors, surprising Gohan as the doors moved easily and quietly on their hinges, and entered the large room in front of Gohan. Gohan followed slowly, his mind trying to take in the dimensions of the room; it was just too much for him to take in all at once.   
  
Gohan was led to the center of the room, a few yards away from Queen Milena. Gohan noticed that Saloman had stopped walking and he, too, stopped, looking forward at Milena. Milena currently had a small, satisfied smile on her face, looking, for the first time, somewhat friendly.  
  
"Hello, Gohan," Milena said, her tone gentle, "How are you doing today?" Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Dunno," he said, "Finally warm, I guess. Not too happy, though." Gohan knew he didn't have the power to afford not to answer her question, fearing her temper. Without any of his powers, Gohan was in no place to be disobedient.  
  
"Why aren't you happy, Gohan?" Milena asked, "Is something the matter?" Gohan let his own temper get the better of him at her question.  
  
"Yes, something is the matter. You've taken away my mate and you're going to kill her for your evil power. You've also kidnapped me and are keeping me prisoner," Gohan spat out, immediately regretting letting his temper get the best of him. Gohan seemed to visibly shrink in front of Milena and she knew he was awaiting punishment for being rude to her. But, Milena wasn't going to deliver the expected.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan, I really am. It's just that this is the way the universe is fated. If I could change it, I would, but I don't have the power to do so. Is there anything I can do to make you happier?" Milena asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan answered, "Let Videl and me go." Milena shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that. So, let's try to find something else that will make you happier. What do you like to do, Gohan? And don't lie to me either." Gohan sighed; might as well be truthful. It couldn't hurt.  
  
"Well, I do like to read," Gohan admitted and watched as the look on Milena's face brightened.  
  
"That's perfect!" Milena beamed, "Since you're going to be staying here for a while, you'll need to learn about our society and the perfect way to do that is to read about it! Saloman, show our young guest to the library." Saloman bowed to Milena, murmuring an acceptance of the order, before leading Gohan out of the room. As they walked, Saloman spoke to Gohan.  
  
"Well, considering that you don't know how to read our language, or speak it really, I'll cast an entire language spell on you, one that allows you to read and speak it." Gohan looked at the older man in front of him.  
  
"Is that why I can speak your language?" Gohan asked. Saloman nodded.  
  
"Yes. When you were brought here, a language spell was cast on you that would allow you to speak and understand our language. I'll have to cast the complete language spell," Saloman explained.  
  
"Does that take a lot of energy?" Gohan asked, still curious about magical energy.  
  
"Well, the language spell does not take a lot of energy. But other spells do. It depends on the difficulty of the spell. Since the language spell is an easy one to cast, it doesn't require a great deal of energy."  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, "Sorry for all of the questions. I guess even in captivity, I'm still curious." Saloman turned to Gohan and smiled.  
  
"A curious mind is the key to freedom," Saloman said, not explaining his meaning. Gohan looked at Saloman with a confused look on his face. What a cryptic statement. What does he mean by that? How is a curious mind the key to freedom? Gohan pushed the issue to the back of his mind as Saloman slowed to a stop once again in front of another pair of double doors, not as impressive as the doors leading into the throne room, but impressive nonetheless.   
  
Saloman led the way, opening the doors in front of Gohan. As the room beyond the doors was slowly revealed to him, Gohan couldn't help but gasp. Inside contained hundreds of shelves full of books. Gohan pushed past Saloman rather rudely and entered the library, his mind not able to take in the vast amount of books on display in front of him.   
  
There has to be thousands of years of information and knowledge stored here. And I get to read whatever I want? I may not like Milena, but she has given me a luxury that could possibly help me find my way out of here, Gohan thought in shock, not noticing Saloman come up behind him.  
  
"I take it you like what you see," Saloman said dryly. Gohan nodded dumbly, not saying anything.  
  
"Well," Saloman continued, "Because of the Queen, you have special permission to come here anytime you want. You see, this library is off limits to anyone but the Queen, the High Priests, and those given permission to come here. After I cast the full language spell on you, I'll alert the Warrior-Mages who guard and upkeep the library about your permission to come here when you please."  
  
"Does this mean that I'm not going to have the magical barriers around my room anymore?" Gohan asked, curious to know if he was no longer restricted to just his room. Saloman gave a curt nod.  
  
"Yes, in a manner of speaking. You will not be allowed to go anywhere you please. I will make a magical barrier that restricts you from going anywhere else but your room, the library, and the path that will take you between the two rooms. You try to get off the path, you will feel like you're running into a wall," Saloman explained.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, "Well, at least I'm not restricted to just my room." Saloman looked at Gohan with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry. With time, the more the Queen trusts you not to try and escape, the more freedom you will have around the castle. Now, let me cast the language spell on you. Just stand right where you are and keep still." Gohan did as he was told and stood still, watching as Saloman cast the spell on him. With a few mumbled words from Saloman's mouth, Gohan felt a slight tingle wash over his being. He knew it was from the magical spell cast over him and he wasn't afraid to admit that he didn't like the feeling.  
  
"I can sense that you're uncomfortable with the spell-casting," Saloman said, watching as Gohan nodded "Well," Saloman continued, "You won't have to go through that again, so take comfort in that. I'm going to talk to the Warrior-Mages about not restricting your entrance into the library at anytime. Just stay here."   
  
Saloman walked off in search of these so-called "Warrior-Mages", leaving Gohan to stand by himself in the library. Gohan was still in awe of the sheer number of books in front of him. Permission to explore the library was a luxury that he was glad to have seeing as how he was being kept prisoner on Cresilia. Gohan had highly overestimated Milena's overall intelligence.   
  
If she were as smart as I had thought, she would have never let me come to the library. With all of these books, I could easily find the key to my escape and to Videl's. Maybe it's like Saloman said: "A curious mind is the key to freedom." But, surely he didn't mean freedom like that, did he? I mean, he's the enemy. But, he has been rather polite to me today. Maybe he isn't so bad, Gohan thought, his mind going over the curious events of the past hour or so. It wasn't long until Saloman returned, approaching Gohan as calmly and quietly as a summer breeze.  
  
"I have spoken to the Warrior-Mages. They will not prevent your entrance into this library no matter the time of day. Now, I have pressing matters to attend to, Son Gohan. I will leave you to your pleasure," Saloman said, giving Gohan a slight nod of the head, a small display of respect that Saloman had bestowed. With that, Saloman walked off, leaving Gohan the freedom to explore the library at his own pace.   
  
Gohan walked further into the library, his mind still trying to wrap around the size of the library. He could be at Cresilia forever and never finish reading all of the books within. Gohan randomly chose a section of the library at the far left of his position.   
  
Looks like a good of a place as any to start, Gohan thought, walking towards one of the far shelves, his mind fully focused on absorbing as much knowledge as possible.  
  
***  
He couldn't believe it. He hadn't figured on Queen Milena being quite so idiotic. When he had heard that Son Gohan was given exclusive permission to visit the Royal Library whenever he pleased, he had nearly died from shock.   
  
Milena is greatly underestimating Son Gohan's intelligence, he thought, From what I've heard, Son Gohan holds an intelligence that is unparalleled. It took months of watching him to find the right time to capture him and the sacrifice. Although he was very shocked, to say the least, over Milena's decision to allow Gohan the opportunity to discover a way to beat her, he was overwhelmed with joy at the fact.   
  
I can lead him in the right direction, steer him towards where he'll need to be to find out the key to beating Milena. And, when he discovers that, I'll be by his side, ready to help him. By the gods' sake, I will not let Queen Milena have her way. I will beat her, he thought, looking down at the book in his hands. It hadn't been hard to smuggle it out of the library. High Priests often took books out from the library, for private research or simply just for convenience. High Priests did it often enough that the Warrior-Mages had no need to question or examine the books that were removed from the library, their faith in the High Priests unshakable.   
  
If the Warrior-Mages had inspected the book within his hands, they would have never let him leave with it. While "Dakaran's Journal" was written in a language that the Warrior-Mages had no understanding of, they would have been able to tell the value and age of the book; had they known of its existence, they wouldn't let it out of the library, no matter who wanted to remove it. He knew it was his position that allowed his actions to go unnoticed.   
  
The other High Priests had no interest in the visiting the library every evening, their minds exhausted from the dutiful and highly taxing spell-casting they did everyday in preparation for the ritual of the sacrifice. With the ritual only 6 weeks away, there was much to be done.   
  
The spells involved were of the most complex kind and took months to prepare and cast. All of the High Priests worked diligently for hours everyday until they were ready to collapse. Most High Priests went straight to bed after a long day of spell casting, but he had much to do besides prepare for Milena's ritual.   
  
If he was to end Milena's rule, he had much to research on his own. He had learned much from Dakaran's Journal, but there was still more to learn. In all of his research, he had not figured out what the Judgment of the Heavens entailed. His curious mind needed the answer so he could know how to prepare. But, for all of his effort, he had not come any closer to finding out the answers to his question after first learning of the test.   
  
I don't suppose I'll ever figure it out, he thought, disappointed in his lack of findings. Whatever the Judgment of the Heavens is, I certainly hope that Gohan has what it takes to pass the test, he thought, knowing that without the incredible talents and skill of Son Gohan, the universe would be doomed.  
  
--------------------  
Well, what did you think? Not bad for my reentrance, ne? Well, minna, it's time for me to go and study for my Japanese midterm (watashi no nihongo no "midterm", minna-san!). Sayonara, minna-san! Jaa, mata! 


	3. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 2

Hot dog, another chapter done! I'm so proud of me...HA, just kidding. This chapter could have been longer and I know it. I just got kinda lazy. No, just kidding again. Something told me it was time to end chapter 2 and so I did. I bet you all are happy that I have another chapter out, aren't you? I'm quite proud of myself. I think I'm actually getting back into the swing of things, believe it or not. I told you all I found my direction, didn't I? Yes I did. Well, I have to go now. I have a Japanese midterm in less than an hour. Wish me luck, minna-san!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what! I've stolen the rights to DBZ. It's now mine! HAHAHAHA-no, it's not. I'm just messin' wit ya. Wait, you mean you didn't believe me for a minute?!?!?! Well, I guess my acting abilities were wasted on you all. Ok, well, I guess I don't own DBZ and that Toriyama Akira-san does...I'll hate him forever for that but revere him for creating such a magnificant show...  
  
----------------Judgment of the Heavens------------------  
-3 weeks later-  
Gohan looked over the parchment in his hands, looking over the list of which books had piqued his interest. It was a fairly long list, written on a piece of paper borrowed from the Warrior-Mages. They had been most helpful in explaining the workings of the library, never failing to answer his questions or provide him with something he needed. Instead of reading all of the books when he found them, Gohan decided to look at all of them, scan briefly what was contained in their pages and, if the subject of the book caught his interest, write down the title of the book.   
  
Gohan found through his search of the library that many of the books were just records of the treasury, census reports, and the like, significantly decreasing the number of books that Gohan had to go through. But even with the number of books eliminated from his search, Gohan spent almost all of his time in the library, looking over all of the books. He had complied a list finally, a list of books that contained detailed explanations of the society on Cresilia and books that held its history, including a history and explanation of the magic used by few.   
  
With his list finished, Gohan knew he had to hurry if he was to find the key to getting him and Videl out of there. His main concern was finding a way to get the Ring of Hanoi off of around his neck. Once he got that abominable thing off, he would be in a much better place to try and escape.   
  
Gohan also hoped that he could find a way to become immune to the magic that the High Priests held. Having not been born of Vegetasei, Gohan had no knowledge of how to block the magic used by the High Priests of Cresilia. If he attempted to escape, he would have no way to protect himself against the power of all the high priests combined, assuming he was as important to Milena as he thought he was.   
  
Fingering the metal collar around his neck, Gohan set off to find one of the books on his list, hoping to find a solution to his problem in one of those books. He wandered off towards the stacks, ambling slowly as he walked. He headed off towards the location of the first book on his list, focused on the task at hand. The hope that he could find his freedom in the Royal Library lived inside of him and he wasn't going to stop looking for the key to his escape until he couldn't go on anymore.   
  
Gohan quickly found the first book on his list, taking it over to one of the few tables that littered the library. Gohan sat down at the table, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down with sigh. Looking at the book, he noted that he had started with a detailed history of Cresilia.   
  
The perfect introduction, Gohan thought as he opened the book, thankful for the language spell that Saloman had cast on him, and began to read. Gohan didn't know how long he had sat there, reading about the formation of Cresilian society. He read with fascination about the beginning, about how Cresilia used to be a planet full of small nations, all of them vying for control of the planet and its resources.   
  
He learned about the Great War that took place 50,000 thousand years before that destroyed the society and the Sorcerer who built it back up. Gohan's interest was piqued when he read about the legendary Sorcerer Dakaran. According to what he had read, Dakaran was the last of a race the Cresilians called Sorcerers, a being full of great magic.   
  
The Sorcerers, according to the book, had taught many of the civilized and upper class people of Cresilia about magic and how to use it, accounting for why the High Priests were so proficient in the arts of magic. Gohan got the impression that there was no magic on Cresilia until the Sorcerers had arrived.   
  
If they brought magic to Cresilia, then did they bring all of the magical artifacts with them as well? Did they bring the Ring of Hanoi I wear around my neck? Gohan wondered. In his searching, Gohan had found books solely based on magical artifacts. He had looked up the Ring of Hanoi in each book he had found, dismayed to find that none of the books even mentioned the small collar.   
  
From the amazing abilities of the ring, Gohan knew that it had to be a well-kept secret among the Cresilian society, so it wouldn't have been printed in any books. Gohan's instinct told him that these Sorcerers were the beings that brought most of the magical artifacts to Cresilia.   
  
Maybe if I find a book on the Sorcerers, I can learn of the secrets of this damn collar, Gohan thought, wishing for a way to get it off. With a mission in mind, Gohan decided that he could wait to read about the history of Cresilia and stood up to go searching for a book on these Sorcerers. He turned around and immediately jumped with surprise.   
  
There, standing not 2 feet away, was a young man who looked about his age. His vibrant blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he tossed his somewhat long, straight blond hair over his shoulder in a very feminine gesture.  
  
"Well, I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice me," the mystery man said, his voice smooth and confident.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Gohan inquired, his defenses rising as he automatically lowered himself into a fighting stance, though he had no power to back it up.  
  
"Oh, for a while now. You've been so absorbed in your reading that I thought I was going to have to smack you upside the head for you to realize I was behind you," he said, smiling, "And I don't think you need to try and intimidate me with that stance of yours. You're wearing the Ring of Hanoi around your neck; you don't have any power to attack me with." Gohan was shocked out of his fighting stance, looking at the young man confused.  
  
"How did you know that I had the Ring of Hanoi around my neck?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well," the man answered, "First of all, I can see it. And, secondly, I know what it is. My name's Jasmore and I am an apprentice to the High Priest Ranthyl. I've been working under him for the last 200 years, learning all that he has to give me. I will be his successor when he passes on to the Great Unknown.   
  
"So, being apprenticed to a High Priest, I know of the Ring of Hanoi and I know that you wear it around your neck. I also know that you're name is Gohan and that you come from a planet called Earth. I also know something else: that Queen Milena's Sacrifice is your mate and that you're half Saiya-jin," Jasmore said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, good for you that you know so much about me," Gohan snapped, "But what do you want with me?" Jasmore simply smiled and walked up to Gohan so that he was inches away.  
  
"You interest me, Son Gohan. You interest everyone who knows you're here. You have so much power, so much conviction…all of if locked away behind the Ring of Hanoi," Jasmore said, fingering the collar around Gohan's neck. Gohan backed up a few steps, very aware of the proximity of Jasmore.  
  
"But, why?" Gohan asked, still very confused, "Why do I interest you? Why do you care?" Jasmore sighed and backed away as well.  
  
"You're the only one who can save us, Gohan," Jasmore said in a small whisper, "Without you, we have no hope. Nobody, except you, can do anything to stop Queen Milena."  
  
"But, couldn't one of the High Priests try and stop her?" Gohan asked, leaning against the table.  
  
"We could, but nobody dares to do so. All of the High Priests, except for Head High Priest Saloman, do not want Milena to succeed. We all know that if she does, her reign will be full of darkness. The High Priests wouldn't dare do anything against her…not with Saloman supporting her. He's stronger than all the High Priests combined. But, you could do something about it."  
  
"But I can't," Gohan argued, "I'm not strong enough. I don't have the ability to block your guys' magic attacks. I'd be useless against someone like Saloman." Jasmore shook his head.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Gohan. You can do something. We all know it. Just no one knows quite what that something is. We can all sense your importance. It surrounds you like a bright cloud. Only you possess the power, Gohan. Only you can stop her," Jasmore explained. Gohan could hear the desperation behind the man's voice, realizing for the first time that not everyone wanted Milena to succeed.  
  
"How many others feel the same as you and the High Priests?" Gohan asked. Jasmore smiled.  
  
"Most of the people on the planet do. Only a few support Milena in her ideas. Most don't want her to ascend to the throne. They're all afraid, Gohan. Nobody wanted Milena as Queen. And, if things aren't changed, she will be. It's time this planet changed its ways. Cresilia has been going under a slight revolution for thousands of years, now. Only now is it apparent that the eve of change is upon us," Jasmore said.   
  
Gohan sighed, feeling trapped. The last time he had felt like this, it was in his battle against Cell. Gohan hadn't wanted to fight, but knew he was the only person who could defeat that evil monster.   
  
Why must life force me into these situations? Gohan wondered to himself, thinking about what Jasmore said.  
  
"But, I can't do anything. The only way I'd be able to do anything would be without this collar around my neck. Is there anything you could do to get it off of me?" Gohan asked. Jasmore shook his head.  
  
"That's the unfortunate thing," he said, sighing, "The only person who can remove the Ring of Hanoi is the person who placed it there in the first place. Since Head High Priest Saloman was the man who first snapped it around your neck, he would have to remove it himself. But, he would never do that." Gohan growled in frustration.  
  
"Well, there has to be a way!" Gohan snapped, "There has to be something written on this stupid ring!" Jasmore looked at Gohan confused.  
  
"Written?" he said, prompting a response from Gohan.  
  
"Well, I was reading a book on the history of Cresilia and something about the Sorcerers caught my eye. It said that with the arrival of the Sorcerers came all of the magic that now exists on Cresilia. I figured that they must have brought a good portion of the magical artifacts that are now here to this planet.   
  
"I've tried to find information on the Ring of Hanoi in books on magical artifacts, but considering how powerful this collar is, nobody would know of its existence. Therefore, there would be no information about it in the generic books on artifacts. I'm figuring that if I could find a book about the Sorcerers that maybe I could find a way to get the Ring of Hanoi off," Gohan explained. Jasmore nodded his head, understanding Gohan's logic.  
  
"Well, we could always ask Ranthyl about where to find a book on the Sorcerers. There's a small room in this library that contains all of the special and rare texts on this planet. Only the Queen and the High Priests can go in there for you have to have the key to get in," Jasmore said.  
  
"So that's where that door goes," Gohan exclaimed, "I was curious about that when I found the door a few days ago. But, on the subject of asking High Priest Ranthyl about the book, I'm afraid you'd have to do that yourself. I can't go anywhere except for the library, my room, and the path in between the two places. You'd have to bring him here if we were to discuss any findings." Jasmore nodded.  
  
"All right, then," Jasmore said, "Why don't you wait here and I'll retrieve Ranthyl. He'll search the smaller room for anything and tell us if he finds anything." Gohan looked at Jasmore with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Gohan asked. Jasmore smiled slyly.  
  
"Because…he'll do anything I ask of him," Jasmore said, walking off. From Jasmore's words, Gohan got the distinct feeling that the relationship between Jasmore and Ranthyl was more than just teacher and apprentice. Blushing at the thought, Gohan expelled it from his mind, thinking about the new hope that just presented itself to him.   
  
If Ranthyl can find how to get this Ring off, then I can get myself and Videl out of here and destroy Milena, Gohan thought hopefully, biding his time until Jasmore returned with Ranthyl. To pass the time, Gohan sat back down and resumed reading the history book he had carelessly left of the table.   
  
Once again engulfing himself into the culture of this highly evolved planet, Gohan found that time flew with ease and it seemed like mere moments until he heard footsteps approaching him. Looking up, Gohan saw that Jasmore had returned and standing next to him was a slightly older looking man. Gohan stood up and walked over to them, bowing at the older man.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, High Priest Ranthyl," Gohan said. Ranthyl smiled.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Ranthyl said, "I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you. I'm sure Jasmore has told you all about our interest in you and your power." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, and Jasmore told me that you might be able to help me find information on how to remove the Ring of Hanoi without having Head High Priest Saloman do it himself," Gohan said. Ranthyl nodded.  
  
"Well, I can try. I don't know if I'll have any success, but I will look Gohan," Ranthyl said, turning to Jasmore, "I'm going to look through all of the special and rare texts, Jasmore. Stay with young Gohan and answer any questions that he might have about us or this planet." Ranthyl put his hand tenderly on Jasmore's shoulder as the younger man nodded.  
  
"Ok, Ranthyl. Good luck," Jasmore said. Ranthyl smiled at Jasmore before walking off, his priest robes trailing behind him. Gohan's suspicions on the nature of the relationship between Ranthyl and Jasmore were confirmed as he watched the small exchange between the two. Jasmore watched Ranthyl until he disappeared behind the stacks, finally turning back to Gohan. Jasmore smiled at Gohan before sitting down at the table that Gohan had been sitting at, motioning for Gohan to sit down as well.  
  
"Well," Jasmore said after Gohan said down, "Are there any questions you have for me? I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability." Gohan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I have a question for you…"  
  
***  
For a week, Gohan, Jasmore, and Ranthyl went through the same routine. Ranthyl, when he had time, would do research on the Sorcerers in the private room in the library and report to Gohan and Jasmore if he had found anything. Jasmore and Gohan, for their part, played an elaborate version of 20 questions, with Gohan asking Jasmore about anything pertaining to Cresilian culture.   
  
As the week wore on, Jasmore and Gohan got to know each other more and Jasmore asked Gohan questions about his life on earth. Eventually, they reached the subject of Videl and Gohan began to get wistful.  
  
"Sounds like you really love her," Jasmore said, smiling sadly at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I mean, she's my soul mate. I'm supposed to be together with her for the rest of my life," Gohan said, sighing, "If only I could see her again." Jasmore looked at Gohan, taking in the sad expression on his face.   
  
He must be missing her so much. I wish there was something I could do to help him, Jasmore wondered. In the short time that Jasmore had known Gohan, he had become to consider him one of his close friends. Jasmore was constantly amazed at Gohan's never-ending curiosity and intelligence. At first, Jasmore had respected Gohan because of it, but that respect quickly turned to friendship as Jasmore became closer to Gohan. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Jasmore thought of an idea.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's a way that you can see Videl," Jasmore said. Gohan turned his head sharply towards Jasmore.  
  
"Really? Are you serious?" Gohan asked, his voice demanding answer. Jasmore nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious," Jasmore said.  
  
"But, how can that be?" Gohan said, "Saloman put spells on me so that I can only go from my room to here." Jasmore smiled.  
  
"I know for a fact that those spells can be reversed for a short period of time. Granted, the only way to permanently remove the spells is to have the caster remove them himself, but anybody who knows the spell can deactivate it for a short period of time. Long enough for you to be able to see Videl again for a short while. Ranthyl knows the spell. He'll cast it for you if I ask," Jasmore said with conviction, "And I'll find a way to get past the guards." Gohan looked at Jasmore with shining eyes.  
  
"You'd do that…for me? Why?" Gohan asked, speechless.  
  
"Because," Jasmore said with a small smile, "You deserve it. I'll talk to Ranthyl about it later and I'll get back to you about it tomorrow." Gohan didn't mutter a word after Jasmore finished talking, his mind not able to wrap around that there was a possibility that he could see Videl. Happiness filled his heart once more at the thought of seeing her. The two sat in complete silence, neither of them saying a word, until Ranthyl returned, ready to report to them on what they had found.   
  
Jasmore looked at Ranthyl as he told them of his meager findings, noticing the still hopeful look in his eyes as he spoke of what he found, confident that he could find the key to remove the Ring of Hanoi. Jasmore smiled as he looked at his teacher, knowing himself lucky to learn from such a man.   
  
I love you, Ranthyl, now and forever, Jasmore thought to himself as he let himself get swept away in the conversation between Gohan and Ranthyl, proud that he was part of something bigger, something that would save the universe.   
  
---------------------  
::Sings in a sing-song voice:: I finished another chapter! I finished another chapter! ::Stops singing, but can't contain excitement:: Aren't you all proud of me? I am too! Well, I better go! Until next time! 


	4. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 3

Well, I've finished another one. Sorry for the delay. For all of you who read the author's note I posted, you know why this one is pretty late coming out. I'm still in the middle of doing an outline, but I'm at a point where I can write the next chapter. I know where I want to go now! I feel so proud of myself.   
  
Also...um, fair warning, this chapter is slightly citrusy. Not too much compared to certain parts that I wrote in "Love's Trials", but there is mention of sex. Just thought I'd warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no hopes of EVER owning DBZ...unless my upcoming birthday wish comes true. So, until my wish comes true, Toriyama Akira-san and affiliates own DBZ. I'm just a hopeless fan.  
  
------------Judgment of the Heavens-------------  
It was late at night when Jasmore finally decided to go down to where Videl was being kept. With only a lantern in hand, he made his way from the apprentice's quarters to the dungeon, navigating perfectly through the castle with the experience of a castle guard. The trip down there was not a short one, giving some time to think of a way to convince the guards to take a couple of hours off so Gohan could sneak down in there. With his empty hand, Jasmore felt the two large pouches tied to his belt, each bag containing 1000 gold pieces, more than twice a guard's annual salary.   
  
I hope it doesn't come down to bribing them. This is an awful lot of money. But, if I have to spend it, it's worth it, Jasmore thought as he descended a dank spiral staircase that led to the basement of the castle, one hand braced against the wall to keep himself from slipping down the stairs. With much precaution, Jasmore finally made his way down the stairs, happy to be on level ground once more. There was little light in the basement and the lantern that he held in his hand provided only enough for him to see several feet in front of him.   
  
He sighed with audible relief as he spotted the torches that framed the door to the dungeon. Underneath the torches and slightly over to each side were two, burly guards, the only two guards that watched over the dungeon at any given time.   
  
The castle dungeon wasn't widely used for measly thieves and pickpockets for there were village and town jails that served as a much better holding place for criminals like those. The only prisoners held in the Royal Prison were prisoners whose lives were forfeit and criminals who had committed crimes of the utmost offence against the throne and high officials living in and outside of the castle.   
  
The strongest fortifications were used on each cell, limiting the chance that those held in them had to escape. If they happened to get outside their cells, then they had to deal with the large guards outside the door.   
  
Of the few attempted breakouts ever to have occurred, none of the escapees had ever gotten passed the guards. The combination of the cell makeup and the two guards watching over the entrance to the dungeon had proved enough for thousands of years. Jasmore considered himself lucky that he only had two guards to convince and not more.   
  
As he approached the dungeon door, the guards rose to attention, prepared to do their duty and intercept intruders. As Jasmore came into view, they seemed to relax a bit as they saw the apprentice robes that Jasmore was wearing. They immediately lowered their weapons and bowed to him.  
  
"You're holiness," the one on the left spoke, "We didn't know it was you! What brings you all the way down here?" Jasmore smiled at the respect he was given. Although he wasn't a High Priest, his position still earned him the honor of how he was addressed.  
  
"You are the guards on shift during the evenings, yes?" Jasmore asked.   
  
"Yes, we are," the other guard said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need you two to abandon your post for a couple of hours tomorrow evening. Do not worry, I will guard it in your place for the time being. You just need to leave here for a couple of hours." The looks on the guards' faces turned apprehensive as they looked at each other.  
  
"We don't think we can do that," the first one said, "If anyone finds out that we've abandoned our posts, it'll be our heads." Jasmore smiled and pulled out a small gold coin from one of the pouches at his waist.  
  
"How would your answer change if I told you how much this meant to me?" Jasmore asked, placing the coin in the hand of the first guard. The other guard looked over at the first one's hand, both of them inspecting the coinage in front of them.   
  
"Is this royal gold?" the second one asked incredulously. Jasmore nodded.  
  
"Yes, that is. There's a thousand of those coins for each of you if you'll grant my request and abandon your post for a couple of hours." The guards' mouths opened with shock. 1000 pieces of Royal Gold was more than a guard of their ranking made in 2 years. After giving the guards enough time to let their minds wrap around the amount of money they were being offered, Jasmore spoke.  
  
"Will you do as I ask?" Jasmore asked. The guards looked at each other before looking at Jasmore.  
  
"Yes, we will," the first one said. Jasmore smiled.  
  
"Excellent. You don't know what this means to me, gentlemen." The second guard looked at Jasmore wonderingly.  
  
"Excuse me, your holiness, if you don't mind me asking…" he trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Jasmore prompted.  
  
"Why do you want us to leave for a couple of hours tomorrow night?" the guard finished.  
  
"I'm arranging a meeting with one of the prisoners down here," Jasmore said, "It's very important." The first guard, the one of the left, looked perplexed.  
  
"But, your holiness, the only prisoner down here is the Queen's sacrifice. Why would anyone want to see her?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Jasmore said, "That question is not for me to answer. Let me just say that it's someone of great importance who has a few things to speak with the sacrifice about." The guards, though disappointed with the answer, accepted it grudgingly.  
  
"What do you want us to do tomorrow evening?" one of the guards spoke.  
  
"I will come down here with the one who wishes to speak with the sacrifice. When I arrive, you will let us into her cell. I will come out after he is in her cell and you will vacate your post for a couple of hours. When you return, I will get him out of her cell and we will leave. Before we arrive, you will give her a bath; I refuse to let my friend see her a mess," Jasmore explained, "Now, if both of you will excuse me, I have pressing matters I need to attend to."   
  
Jasmore bowed his head slightly as the guards bowed deeply to him, marking the difference in their stations. With that, Jasmore left, leaving the two guards alone to guard the Royal Prison.  
  
***  
Inside her cell, Videl heard the whole exchange. Bringing a slightly emaciated arm up to brush her hair away from her face, wondering what was happening.   
  
I wonder who wants to see me and why? I mean, there isn't anybody who would want to see me, is there? I hope it isn't anyone bad. I don't have anything to fight back with, Videl thought, looking down at her body. Sitting on her meager pallet, she was leaning against the wall. Her body had grown thinner, having lived off of little with nutritional value. Three times a day she was fed, normally some type of gruel, a small loaf of bread, and a cup of water. Portions weren't very large and, as a result, Videl lost several pounds.   
  
She also hadn't bathed since she arrived, so her hair was in stringy, greasy clumps, the overall effect of her conditions leaving her looking haggard. She noticed that her conditions were enough to keep her alive, though not in the best of shape. She figured that Queen Milena didn't care what state she was in, as long as she was alive.   
  
Well, at least I get a bath tomorrow, Videl thought with a sigh, for the first time in weeks not able to wait until the next day. The only other thing she looked for was finally someone to talk to. She hadn't had any contact with anything living other than the guards for a long time.   
  
She had stopped hearing Gohan's thoughts a while ago too, blocking them out of her head after deciding that it was too painful for her to hear them. Hearing him, but not being able to be heard by him only bitterly reminded her of her situation, so she put a lot of her concentration into blocking out his thoughts.   
  
Without much to do, Videl just sat around her cell and thought about her life on Earth, letting her memories float through her head. She realized that there were many things that she had taken for granted on Earth. Her fist clenching at her side, Videl's face took on a determined look.   
  
I swear, if I ever get back to Earth, I will appreciate my life and live it to the fullest, Videl thought, a bit of her old spark back. Then, a saddened look spread over her face.  
  
"If I ever get out, that is…" Videl said, her voice cracking slightly from weeks of disuse. Sighing, Videl laid down, trying her best to get her body comfortable on the pallet that served as her bed. With thoughts of the next day wandering through her mind, Videl slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
Gohan couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest. He swore that it pounded so loud, it could be heard across the entire library from where he sat. With every minute that passed, Gohan felt that his heart was going to burst.   
  
Where is Jasmore? Gohan wondered, keeping an eye out for the young (for Cresilian standards) apprentice who he had befriended. Jasmore was supposed to accompany him to where Videl would be if he and Ranthyl managed to temporarily negate the boundary spell that kept him from wandering about the castle.   
  
A small smile worked its way to Gohan's face as his thoughts moved over to the prospect of seeing Videl. He had been without her for what felt like forever and he couldn't wait to see her.   
  
That is if Jasmore and Ranthyl manage to reverse the spell for a little while. Oh, I hope they can do it, Gohan thought hopefully, praying and wishing with all of his heart that they could find a way. Apparently, whatever Kami was watching over Gohan that moment decided to answer his prayers, for a few moments later, Jasmore came into view, walking towards Gohan with a small, satisfied smile on his face.   
  
"Well," Jasmore said as he approached Gohan, "Are you ready to go see your mate?" Gohan vigorously nodded and stood up, walking over to Jasmore.   
  
"Yes, I am. I don't know how to thank you enough, Jasmore," Gohan said. Jasmore shook his head.  
  
"Do not worry about it, Gohan. It was nothing, really. The spell turned out to be quite simple. But, we have to make sure to get you back here in two hours. Otherwise Saloman will find out about it. He will be able to feel that you've crossed the boundary and I do not want to get him mad at any costs," Jasmore said, "Now, come on. We need to get going." Gohan nodded and the two young men set off in the direction of the Royal Prison.   
  
To Gohan's impatient mind, it seemed to take forever to get down to the Royal Prison when, in reality, it only took about 10 minutes. As Gohan and Jasmore walked down a long, dark hallway, Gohan could feel that their journey was coming to an end. A couple moments later, Gohan spotted a brightly lit area. As they moved closer, Gohan could make out a door surrounded by two large guards. As they approached, the guards seemed to recognize Jasmore and bowed.  
  
"Good evening, your holiness," one of them said, "I take it this is the visitor this evening?" Jasmore nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is. Did you follow my instructions about her cleanliness?" Jasmore asked. The guards nodded.  
  
"Yes, we did. She put up no fight to the basin we put in her cell earlier today. We made sure she was clean, your holiness," the other guard said.   
  
"Good," Jasmore said, untying the two large pouches tied to his belt, handing one to each of the guards, "Here is your payment. Return here in two hours. Don't let anyone see you." One of the guards smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "We'll be waiting right down the hall over there in the emergency barracks that we use to rest in. We'll let you two in and then let you out, your holiness. When we come back, we'll let him out and resume our post." Jasmore smiled.  
  
"Very good," Jasmore said, "Now, let us in."   
  
"Yes, your holiness," the guards both said at the same time, one of them pulling the keys off of his belt to unlock the main door into the Royal Prison. Gohan wiped his sweaty palms off on his pants, his hands turning clammy from anticipation, as he followed Jasmore and the guards into the Royal Prison. They moved over to the first cell on the right, the same guard who opened the door moving to open the cell door. While the guard opened the door, Jasmore produced a large candle and, using his magic, lit it, handing it to Gohan.  
  
"Here," Jasmore said after handing the candle to Gohan, "Light source for inside the cell." Gohan nodded and looked forward to where the guard had finished opening the door.  
  
"We will leave now," Jasmore said, walking with the other two guards to the main door, "We'll be back in two hours to bring you out. Be ready." With that, Jasmore and the guard walked out of the prison, closing the main door behind them. Gohan watched the door close and, once it was closed, moved towards the open door and into the room where his mate, the love of his life, was being held.  
  
"Videl?" he called out as he entered the room, setting the candle down on the ground, lighting up the whole room. He heard a gasp, presumably from Videl.  
  
"Gohan?" he heard, his name a light whisper from Videl's mouth. Gohan looked in the direction of one of the corners, his eyes falling on Videl. Although he could tell that she had lost some weight, she never looked more beautiful to him. Tears sprang to Gohan's eyes at the sight of her as he moved towards her.  
  
"Am I imagining things?" Videl asked, her voice husky and slightly raspy, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"No, you're not," Gohan said. With those words, Videl launched herself in Gohan's direction, letting out a loud sob as she threw herself at Gohan. Gohan welcomed her into his arms, tears running down his cheeks as he held Videl close to him. It had felt like forever since he had last held her in his arms and he never wanted to let go.  
  
"I missed you so much," Videl whispered, her hands clinging to his shirt.  
  
"As did I," Gohan said, pulling away to look down at Videl. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Both lovers felt their hearts soar at the feel of the other's lips. It had been too long since they had felt the other's lips. The simple act of touching one's lips to the other seemed to break a dam of some sorts and a sudden rush of passion came to the two of them, their passion increasing at a frantic pace.   
  
Their kisses deepened, each containing more passion than the last. With a sudden move, Videl pulled away from Gohan, taking his hand and pulling him to her pallet. Gohan caught the look in her eyes, the hungry, needy look, and was sure that he reflected the same look back. She lowered herself down onto the pallet, pulling him down with her. Gohan followed willingly, settling himself down on top of her.   
  
Once they were settled, their lips met once again, this time at a slower pace. There was an unspoken agreement to take it slow, to savor the moment, knowing it would the only time they would be together for a while. Slowly, they began to remove each other's clothing, each of them reveling in the feel of the other's skin.   
  
As she removed Gohan's tunic, Videl noticed that the clothing seemed very nice. Apparently, Gohan had been treated well. But, all thoughts of the conditions that Gohan currently existed in disappeared from her head as Gohan's fingers brushed over a nipple, causing her to moan in delight.   
  
As Gohan used his mouth and fingers to please Videl, Videl took the opportunity to run her fingers over his skin, feeling his muscles tighten as she touched them. She trailed her fingers up his neck, suddenly feeling the Ring of Hanoi that he wore, not knowing what it was. Absently, she made a note to ask him later. As she wound her fingers in his hair, she let all thought disappear from her mind, allowing herself to concentrate on the pleasure she was receiving.   
  
Foreplay eventually progressed into sex, as it usually does. Their lovemaking was unusually sweet, as would be fitting for lovers who knew they weren't going to see each other for a while. Every breath, every touch, every kiss was euphoric, causing them to sigh and moan at each pleasant touch.   
  
After a while, their lovemaking ended, Gohan and Videl both resting on the pallet, each of them pleased immensely. Videl rested snuggly in Gohan's arms, caressing the skin on his chest. She looked up and saw the Ring of Hanoi around his neck and remembered that she was going to ask him about it.  
  
"Gohan," she said, fingering the collar, "What's this?" Gohan felt her fingering the Ring of Hanoi.  
  
"It's called the Ring of Hanoi. It locks off all of my powers and my strength. It also prevents me from speaking to you telepathically." Videl nodded at the knowledge, but had a point to dispute with Gohan.  
  
"No it doesn't," Videl said firmly.  
  
"It doesn't what?" Gohan asked, confused as to what Videl was referring to.  
  
"I can hear you when you talk to me telepathically, but I guess you can't hear me, can you? When you called out a while ago, I answered, but you didn't seem to hear me. There was something I wanted to tell you," Videl said, her face falling as she remembered what she wanted Gohan to know.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, knowing how much that must have hurt Videl, "I didn't know that. So you can hear me! I figured that since I couldn't hear you, you couldn't hear me. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Tears sprung to Videl's eyes as she remembered what happened to her when she first got there.  
  
"Well, after we first got here, you and I were separated. I was taken down here and a group of, what I think were, physicians inspected me, making sure I fit the qualifications of the Sacrifice. Well, when they found something interesting about me," Videl said, taking a pause as she gathered the words, "I was pregnant." Gohan's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You? Pregnant? Videl, that's great!" Gohan exclaimed, not hearing the "was" in Videl's words.  
  
"No, Gohan. I'm not pregnant anymore. They…took our baby away." Gohan's eyes widened at Videl's words.  
  
"They what?" he said quietly, a growl rising out of his throat, "They took our baby away?" Even with his arms around Videl, his fists still clenched.  
  
"I couldn't do anything to stop it. I didn't even know until they found the baby! They took away our baby, Gohan, they took away our son," Videl said softly.  
  
"It was a boy?" Gohan asked, "How do you know that?" Videl let a small smile cross her face.  
  
"I could feel it. When I learned I was pregnant, I reached out to the baby. Gohan, I could just tell. When they took it from me, I felt like they were tearing me apart. It hurt so much. I tried to protect it, but I couldn't," Videl said, letting a few tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey," Gohan said, letting his anger go into the background for a little while, "It's ok. There was nothing you could have done to prevent them from taking it anyway. We'll get them for that, Videl. I'll make them pay for taking our son." Videl hugged Gohan tighter as his words helped soothe her. She knew that he would live up to his word somehow.  
  
"I love you, Gohan." Gohan smiled; he had been waiting for what seemed like forever to hear that.  
  
"I love you too, Videl."  
  
***  
It was about an hour later when Jasmore entered the room, relieved that both Gohan and Videl were dressed.  
  
"Gohan, it's time to go," Jasmore said, walking out of the door to let Gohan say his goodbyes.  
  
"Don't forget that I love you," Gohan said after Jasmore left the room, "And I'll do everything in my power to find a way to get out of here. I'm not going to let you die, Videl." Videl smiled up at Gohan.  
  
"I know you won't. I have faith in you," Videl said, standing up on her toes to give Gohan one last, passionate kiss. He kissed her back with equal passion, tears springing to their eyes as they realized this might be that last time they ever see each other (AN: yeah right…). They pulled apart reluctantly, knowing that Gohan had to leave.  
  
"I have to go," Gohan said, "I love you." Videl smiled a bittersweet smile.  
  
"I love you too. Now, go before you get caught." Gohan nodded and walked out of the room. With one last glance at Videl, he mouthed, "I love you" before the door shut, separating the two lovers once more. After the doors shut, Jasmore led Gohan out of the dungeon and back up to his room only minutes before the barrier spell reactivated itself.   
  
As they made their way back up, Gohan was filled with a pained loneliness, knowing that if he couldn't find a way to get the Ring of Hanoi off of his neck, that he might never see Videl again. At the thought, Gohan's face took on a determined look.   
  
I will figure out how to get this stupid ring off of my neck. When I do, Queen Milena will pay for all that she has done. I swear I will. I have no other choice.   
  
-------------------  
So, whatddya think? I don't think this part is all that bad. I mean, it does get a little sappy, but I kinda like it. I mean, Gohan and Videl haven't seen each other for about a month now! Of course it would be cute and sappy! So, anyway, for the next part, the story line really picks up. Gohan will discover something amazing and quite important in the next chapter. Don't miss it! 


	5. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 4

Ok, once again, I apologize. I feel like such a bitch for not updating. I know I disappoint many of you and I apologize once again. So, to try and make up for it, I'm posting two chapters at once! Not bad, eh? Well, I shall let you get to reading...I hope you find these new updates satisfactory!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I didn't not get DBZ for Christmas like I asked, though I did get a cute Gohan and Videl poster drawn by my amazingly talented little sister! (She is so amazing. It looks almost like the art style of the show! It even has chibi me in the corner with a laptop, writing! It's so cute! Videl has her arms around Gohan's shoulders and he's blushing...hehehe...so perfectly adorable...wait, wasn't this supposed to be a disclaimer? I better get back to that...) So, anyway, I don't own Dragonball Z, so nobody sue me!  
  
---------Judgment of the Heavens----------  
Gohan entered his room, sighing in relief as he sat down on his bed. It seemed he was safe. He had passed the barrier and was on the right side again. Saloman would be none the wiser. Removing his tunic, Gohan laid back on the bed, thinking about the time he had just spent with Videl.   
  
I'm so happy that I got to see her. I just hope it isn't the last time, Gohan thought, knowing what would happen if he failed to free himself from the bonds that were restricting his power and movement. Gohan allowed his mind to wander, fantasizing about getting free and rescuing Videl. Within seconds, he was asleep, worn out from worry over the possibility of being discovered and his activities with Videl.   
  
Gohan slept quietly, his dreams filled with thoughts and images of Videl, happy deep down inside that he had gotten away with what he did and that Saloman would never know. Son Gohan was about to receive a bit disappointment. Gohan woke up with a jump at the sound of the door opening violently, crashing against the wall. He sat up in bed hurriedly and looked to the now open door. He gasped with fear, an emotion he wasn't that familiar with, as Saloman entered the room, fire in his eyes.  
  
"How could you?" Saloman whispered fiercely, advancing on Gohan, "How could you disobey me like that?" Saloman's voice had risen to a yell.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gohan choked out, knowing that Saloman had figured out what he had done and fearing the punishment he was going to receive.  
  
"You're sorry? You have the nerve to go against me and tell me you're sorry? Well, let me tell you something, Son Gohan. I am not someone whose back you should be sneaking behind. Do you understand?" Saloman demanded.  
  
"Yes, I understand," Gohan said, his voice tiny and quiet. Saloman smirked evilly.  
  
"I don't think you do," he said, using his power to lift Gohan off the bed. With a small wave of his hand, Gohan flew across the room and hit the wall hard. Gohan groaned in pain as he slid to the floor, lying on his side. As Gohan struggled to rise to a sitting position, Saloman once again advanced on Gohan again, standing right in front of him once more. Gohan felt himself rising into the air again and prayed that he wouldn't fly across the room a second time. Saloman saw the fear in Gohan's eyes and smiled.  
  
"So, I see you understand the consequences of going behind my back, boy. Don't ever mock my power again! You did something very foolish today, Son Gohan: you lost my trust. I don't understand how I thought I could trust you to respect the boundaries set on you. It was a mistake to think I could trust you," Saloman sneered before smirking once again, "But, you had to have someone help you, someone skilled in magic. Tell me, boy, who was it? Who helped you get outside the barriers I set for you?" Gohan was suddenly afraid for the safety of Jasmore and Ranthyl. Preferring to take the brunt of the punishment for himself, Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I won't tell you who helped me. I'll never tell you!" Gohan said, his hatred of the man in front of him growing with each passing moment. Saloman glared at Gohan's refusal to supply the desired information.  
  
"Well then, if that's the case, I ban you from leaving this room. The original barriers will be set again. You won't be allowed to leave this room," Saloman said, letting Gohan drop to the floor. With a flourish of robes, Saloman turned around and headed for the open door. Once he got there, he paused and turned slightly to look at Gohan.  
  
"I hope you're happy with what you've done," Saloman said, "For you will never be allowed to leave this room ever again!" With that, Saloman left the room, the doors shutting behind him with a loud crash. For several moments, Gohan just lay there on the floor, trying to gather the strength to rise from it. Shaking from the effort, Gohan stood up and walked over to the bed, collapsing upon it, his mind furiously reflecting over the events of the past few days.   
  
I was a fool to accept Jasmore's offer and think I could get away with it. Now look at the situation I've gotten myself into? Now that I'm restricted to my room, I'll never leave this planet. I'll have the Ring of Hanoi around my neck for the rest of my life and Videl will be sacrificed to fulfill Milena's evil plans. Good going, Gohan. You really did a fine job of messing up this entire situation, Gohan told himself as he once again drifted off to sleep, this time a nightmare-filled sleep that would plague his mind for days to come.  
  
***  
It was almost time. He knew it. The end of Queen Milena was upon them. When it was time, he would reveal himself to Gohan. And the Judgment of the Heavens will commence and we will see if young Gohan can persevere and save this planet from destruction. He smiled as he thought about what would happen if Gohan won.   
  
This planet will finally be free from chance to decide its disposition. We will finally be able to control the fate of this planet ourselves, he thought, the idea of such a day bringing joy to him. He laughed slightly as he thought of Gohan. If Gohan passed the Judgment of the Heavens, Queen Milena wouldn't know what hit her.  
  
***  
-A week later-  
He felt like he was dead. With no freedoms, no way of getting out and saving the one he loved, Gohan felt like he'd be better off dead. As time wore on, the idiocy of his actions a week ago became more evident in his mind, his whole being berating himself for his stupidity.   
  
If only I had thought things through. None of this would have ever happened, Gohan thought, I'll never see Videl again. That thought struck a painful chord inside Gohan, causing the tears that had been threatening to spill for days to rise up into his throat. He managed to gulp most of them down, but one lone tear made its way out, trailing down Gohan's cheek and landing on his leg, creating a tiny wet spot on the fabric of Gohan's pant leg. Gohan let out a tiny sniff and wiped the tear trail from his cheek, inwardly chiding himself for being weak.  
  
"Now's not the time for crying," Gohan muttered to himself, "I have to find a way out of here, I just have to." Gohan sighed and bowed his head, his eyes slipping shut.  
  
"Oh please, whatever Kami up there are watching, take pity on me. Please help me get out of this mess. I'll do anything you ask, anything. Just please give me a helping hand," Gohan whispered, taking to praying when nothing else seemed to work. Little did Gohan know that his prayers were about to be answered. He sat on the bed for several minutes, just staring out the window into the night sky, glancing at the stars that he could see.   
  
How different they are here…nothing like on Earth, Gohan thought, homesickness finally getting to him. Suddenly, before Gohan could dwell on his homesickness, there was a light knocking at his door. Wondering at who could be knocking at the door, Gohan turned to look at it.  
  
"Come in, it's locked," he called out, expecting it to open any second. To his surprise, there was another light rapping sound. Now very curious as to why the mysterious visitor wouldn't let himself (or herself) in, Gohan got up and walked over to the door, a wondering expression on his face.   
  
I wonder if I can even open the door with the barrier spell surrounding this room, Gohan thought, stopping in front of the door, his gaze settled firmly on the door handle. With a shaky hand, Gohan slowly reached out for the handle, lightly wrapping his fingers around it and pushing the handle. He swung the door open, pleasantly surprised that he could even open the door at all. Ready to face his visitor, Gohan was confused to see a small key floating in front of him, a small piece of parchment attached to the floating object.  
  
"Weird," Gohan muttered, "What's going on here?" Suddenly, the key started to move into the room, causing Gohan to move aside as he watched it pass him. It stopped in the middle of the room and hovered there, as if waiting for Gohan to do something. Gohan shut the door and walked over to the floating key, snatching it out of the air. With deft fingers, he untied the string holding the folded parchment to the key. He slowly unfolded the parchment and was not surprised to find that it was a note, but curious as to why it was addressed to him.  
  
"Son Gohan," it read, "Please come to the library immediately. There is something important there for you to see. This key I have given you is the key to the small room contained in the library, the room that holds all of the texts that Cresilia finds special and rare. The boundary surrounding your room has been disabled. Do not worry; no harm will come to you. A spell has been placed around you protecting you from any harm. Have no fears for all will be explained tonight."   
  
The note was unsigned and disintegrated as soon as Gohan finished reading it, leaving no hints as to its existence. But Gohan paid no mind to the disappearance of the note; his brain was trying to wrap around the thought that someone wanted to help him so much that they were willing to go through all this trouble just to get him to the library. He was also amazed at the fact that the barrier around his room was disabled and that he could leave once more.   
  
This may be my chance to finally do something, Gohan thought. Although part of him feared Saloman's wrath if he found out that Gohan left his room, Gohan knew that it would probably be the only opportunity that Gohan would get to free himself. His fist tightening around the key, Gohan steeled himself and walked over to the door, opening it with a bold move. Rapidly changing moods, Gohan became wary of his surroundings, checking the hallway to see if anyone was coming that might give him away. Seeing no one, Gohan headed out of his room, elated at the feeling of being out of his room. Though not small nor wanting, the longer Gohan spent in that room, the more he felt like the room was becoming his prison and Gohan didn't like the trapped feeling one bit.   
  
He stealthily navigated his way through the complicated maze of hallways, taking the path to the library that he remembered so well. With his mind racing through the possibilities of what was to happen that night, the trip seemed short to Gohan, seeming to arrive at the large front doors in no time at all. Using what little strength he possessed, Gohan managed to get one of the doors open enough for him to squeeze through into the large library.   
  
Looking around, he found none of the familiar presences of the Warrior-Mages that oversaw the library. Chalking up their absence as an incredible stroke of luck (the kind of which that had seemed to abandon our young hero these days), Gohan moved deeper into the library, heading for the door that he often encountered during his search for books when he was still technically allowed in the library. He took little time in finding it, his memory proving true and leading him straight to where the door was. He gulped as he looked at the door, his heart pounding in his chest as he realized that he was nervous and excited at the same time. This new, unknown benefactor had give Gohan hope that he had lacked for several days.   
  
Gohan opened his fist, allowing the key to rest flat on his palm, and looked down at the simple, bronze object for several moments before placing the key in the lock, hearing the tumblers move as he turned it. With a final click, Gohan knew he had unlocked the door. He pulled the key out and twisted the doorknob, the door opening soundlessly. He walked in, shutting the door behind him, and looked around.   
  
The room was small in comparison to the library, but still a decent size nonetheless. Gohan could feel the power radiating from the room, knowing that there were several books contained within the room that had magical spells cast on them. The room was virtually void of light except for a few torches and a blue glow that was cast over the room. Curious as to what the source of the blue light was, Gohan scanned the room, quickly finding where the light was coming from. He gasped as his eyes settled on the blue, glowing figure.  
  
"Vegeta?" he breathed. He felt as if his eyes were deceiving him. He blinked several times as if to clear his vision so he could really see what was in front of him. In small, stumbling steps, Gohan approached the figure, realizing as he got closer that it really wasn't Vegeta.   
  
This can't be Vegeta. It only looks like him. This man has facial hair while the Vegeta I know does not. But, the resemblance is striking. Are they related? Gohan questioned as he started at the Vegeta look-alike. He stopped about a foot away, looking directly at the figure.  
  
"It's like it's frozen," Gohan said, "a statue, almost." Gohan reached out with trembling fingers and touched the statue, shocked as the blue light surrounding it grew brighter in response to his touch. Gohan pulled his hand away as the statue continued to glow brighter and brighter. With a final flash, the glow disappeared altogether, leaving a live person standing in front of Gohan. He was surprised once again when the copy of Vegeta began to move, slowly as if he hadn't moved in quite some time. He looked around, obviously not knowing where he was. His piercing eyes settled on Gohan, a shiver running down Gohan's eyes as if Vegeta himself were glaring at him.  
  
"You," the man said, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a room in the royal library in the palace on Cresilia," Gohan said. The Vegeta clone glared at him still.  
  
"How long have I been here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Gohan answered truthfully, "You were like a statue when I first saw you and you were glowing blue. When I approached you, the blue glow around you disappeared and here you are now. I don't understand what's going on."   
  
"Well," the other man said, "The last thing I remember is having several High Priests surrounding me, putting a spell on me that would keep me frozen for an indeterminable amount of time. I came to this planet to create the peace treaty between Vegetasei and Cresilia."  
  
"What?" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
That treaty was written thousands of years ago! Gohan thought, looking at the man in front of him with disbelief.  
  
"What's so surprising?" he asked Gohan.  
  
"Well, that treaty was created 35,000 years ago. Are you the King Vegeta who negotiated the treaty with the queen at the time?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes I am," King Vegeta said, "I can't believe it's been that long since I had the spell cast on me. Tell me, young man, do you know what happened to my planet?" Gohan looked away with a sad face.  
  
"It was destroyed," Gohan whispered, "By an Aiisu-jin named Frieza. He feared the power that the Saiya-jins had, especially the legendary power of a Super Saiya-jin. In order to prevent the transformation from ever happening, Frieza destroyed the planet and most of the Saiya-jins along with it. There were only about 4 or 5 survivors. But, Frieza was eventually killed by what he feared most. My father, recently transformed into a Super Saiya-jin, killed Frieza." King Vegeta nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see," he said with a certain hint of sadness in his voice, "I thought you had the look of a Saiya-jin, young man."  
  
"I'm only half Saiya-jin. My mother is of a race known as humans that live on a planet called Earth. It is very far from here, King Vegeta," Gohan explained.  
  
"Interesting, a Saiya-jin mating with a race not his own. Tell me, what of the other survivors?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, one of them was my uncle, Raditz. He, another Saiya-jin named Nappa, and your descendent, the Vegeta of this generation, were working for Frieza because they had no other choice. My father was sent to Earth to destroy all of the being living there, but something happened to him when he was little that caused him to forget his mission.   
  
"Raditz came to Earth many years later to check up on the progress that my father was supposed to have made during his time on Earth. Raditz was killed on Earth by my father and, about a year later, Nappa and Vegeta showed up in the pursuit of something that would give them immortality. Nappa was killed by Vegeta after being deemed a failure and Vegeta eventually joined our cause during the final moments of Frieza's life," Gohan said, explaining the situation of the surviving Saiya-jins, "Currently, only my father, my grandfather, and Vegeta are the only full-blooded Saiya-jins left. My grandfather was brought back to life not too long ago. And, now, you are included among those ranks. With no female Saiya-jins alive, the Saiya-jin race will eventually diminish and die out all together, the Saiya-jin blood becoming diluted as those with some Saiya-jin blood reproduce with humans. A sad fate for such a proud race." King Vegeta nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, it is. I never imagined the end of the Saiya-jin race to be so dishonorable. It's very disappointing, really, for such a powerful race to be brought down so easily. Had the power of the Saiya-jins diminished that much in 35,000 years?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"I don't really know," Gohan said, "The last Super Saiya-jin before my father was supposed to have existed 1000 years before that. It had gotten to the point where the Super Saiya-jin transformation became nothing more than a legend and since Frieza was so powerful, it wasn't very hard for him to destroy the planet and its inhabitants. Were there a lot of Super Saiya-jins in your time, King Vegeta?" Gohan asked. The older man nodded.  
  
"Yes, the Super Saiya-jin transformation was a common thing for the people of my time. I myself can go up the third level. Many people could. Children as young as 10 could reach the first level with relative ease," King Vegeta said proudly. Gohan thought about that.  
  
"I wonder why the power of the Saiya-jins decreased over time. There had to be something that caused the Saiya-jins to lose their power. It could have been pride. The stronger they got, the more proud they became, causing them to train less," Gohan said, thinking aloud. King Vegeta just gave a curt nod.  
  
"That seems to be the most plausible explanation for the loss of power of my people. It's just saddening to hear that the Saiya-jin race deteriorated so much after my time. It seems to negate all of the hard work my people undertook in ensuring the safety of future generations," King Vegeta sighed. Gohan looked at the older man with a sympathetic curiosity.  
  
"King Vegeta, what was Vegetasei like during your time? All of the knowledge we have of the Saiya-jin culture is of the time leading up to the destruction of Vegetasei. I'm curious to know about what the Saiya-jins were like on the Vegetasei of your time." King Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Well, it is apparent that the Saiya-jins of my time were much stronger than the Saiya-jins that were destroyed with the planet. A good number of us were warriors, including the women as well. Women were given all of the opportunities that the men were given. I knew several women, including my own mate, who were almost as strong as me. But, one did not have to be a warrior. One could go into any of the other fields that were offered when a Saiya-jin was young. Though all Saiya-jins trained, some were better suited for research or medicine instead of the art of war," King Vegeta explained, slightly annoyed when Gohan interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like what Bardock, my grandfather, told me about what Vegetasei was like when he was growing up. Except many of the Saiya-jins were very weak, most of them not even close to reaching the Super Saiya-jin status. A lot of that has changed with the Saiya-jins and the offspring living on earth. Though I am half-breed, I can ascend to the third level like my father can. Vegeta can reach the second level and I think that my younger brother and Vegeta's son are almost to the breaking point of becoming first level Super Saiya-jins. It just seems like there is a sudden outburst of Super Saiya-jins or something," Gohan said, thinking about the recent Super Saiya-jin trend that had begun with Goku's transformation several years ago.   
  
"Well, it requires a certain amount of not only energy, but emotion and drive to become a Super Saiya-jin," King Vegeta explained, "It seems to me that many of the Saiya-jins living on Vegetasei before its destruction were confident in their power and didn't feel the need to extend their powers. It's almost as if they figured their position in space secure enough so that there was no race their equal." Gohan laughed at that.  
  
"I find that rather ironic," Gohan said, "Especially considering how there are several humans living on Earth that are stronger than most of the Saiya-jins living at the time of Vegetasei's destruction." King Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Like I said, sad, isn't it?" he said. Gohan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the door to the room opened, flooding the room with light from the library.  
  
"I knew you were the one, Gohan. Seeing how King Vegeta is awake confirms my suspicions about you," a familiar voice from behind called out. Gohan turned around and for the second time that day was shocked at what stood in front of him.  
  
"Saloman?"   
  
--------------------  
I know that wasn't too interesting of a chapter, but it's just something to keep the plot moving onto the more interesting parts. So, Saloman's good, huh? You guys probably all knew that, though, so it shouldn't be a surprise. You should have been able to figure it out...I think. I mean, for me, it was pretty obvious but that's only because I wrote the silly thing! Well, there's another chapter following this. I figure it's the least I can do for not updating in a while. Life's just been so hectic and I'm so tired lately that writing becomes a chore instead of a hobby. I keep trying, but life just gets in the way. I need to allot myself some time to just write everyday. Then, maybe, I'll actually get on top of updating more often, ne? Well, enough of the author's notes. Go on to the next chapter! 


	6. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 5

Now, I told you I was posting two chapters at once! Although this one and the last one were boring to write, I actually think these turned out ok, despite being a little rushed. Well, at any rate, after this chapter things get interesting. It's going to be different, that's for sure. I just hope they turn out alright...well, anyway, I shall bother you no longer (with the exception of my stupid disclaimer).  
  
Disclaimer: Right...if I owned DBZ, do you think I would be writing this? HELL NO! I would be making this into its own series, for crying out loud! Sheesh...  
  
--------Judgment of the Heavens--------  
Saloman smiled at the shock of the young man in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Son Gohan, it is I. And, no, I am not here to punish you. I'm actually rather relieved you made it here. The series of events that have taken place this night have pleased me greatly." Gohan looked at Saloman with an analyzing look on his face, trying to figure out his reason for being there.  
  
"Were you the one who gave me the key to this room?" Gohan asked, surprised once again as Saloman nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am," Saloman said curtly.  
  
"But…why?" Gohan asked, confused, "Why did you do this to me after the way you've treated me? Why didn't you reveal yourself to me?" Saloman shook his head sadly.  
  
"Because I could not. I couldn't reveal myself to you without risking that someone else might find out. I am the Queen's right hand. If she knew I was conspiring so seriously behind her back, she'd order my death without a second thought to my power and position. She doesn't stand for insubordination very easily. Extreme secrecy was crucial until it was time to reveal myself to you. Now, it is time to talk about the reason why I asked you here. There's something I have to tell you and it's something you may not like, but it's your destiny," Saloman said. King Vegeta watched as a steeled look of determination flashed onto Gohan's face, settling there.   
  
What is going on? King Vegeta wondered, deciding to stay silent and let the two in front of him converse without interruption.   
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked ready to hear whatever Saloman had to say, but not entirely trusting him.  
  
"Gohan, you are the only one who can save this planet from Queen Milena's evil rule," Saloman said, "You are destined to go through something called the Judgment of the Heavens. It will be your chance to gain, according to what I've read, 'the power of the immortals'. With it, you will be able to defeat Queen Milena and anything that she might throw at you," Saloman said.  
  
"How do you know it's me who's supposed to do it?" Gohan asked. Saloman smiled cryptically and explained the readings that he had done, especially the prophecy that he had read in "Dakaran's Journal". (AN: yes that was Saloman in the prologue! All of the parts where there was a nameless person doing stuff was Saloman). After explaining briefly, Gohan began to understand what was going on.  
  
"Who are the aides of strength and wisdom?" Gohan asked, needing some more explanations.  
  
"The aide of wisdom would be myself and the aide of strength would be King Vegeta standing behind you. We were all destined to meet under these circumstances, Gohan. King Vegeta and I are supposed to help you prepare for the Judgment of the Heavens. Unfortunately, I do not know what you will face under the Judgment. I think that is for you to find out when you take it," Saloman said, watching as King Vegeta's face took on a contemplative look, thinking about his part in saving the universe. Gohan also wore a contemplative look on his face.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Gohan asked suddenly, "Don't you have enough power to do something yourself?" Saloman shook his head sadly.  
  
"I am helping you because I know what Queen Milena intends to do with her powers is wrong. I have seen and lived through peace for the last 5000 years and I am not about to let that end. I know as well as anyone on this planet that if Queen Milena is allowed to continue with her sacrifice, that it will be the doom of the universe," Saloman said, "But, although I may be against Queen Milena and her intentions for the powers she expects to receive, I can't do anything about it directly, nor can the High Priests.   
  
"When becoming High Priests, we all took oaths in the form of a spell that prevents us from directly acting against Queen Milena. That is why I have to help you as I am. This way, I am not doing anything directly against her, but I am still doing something. And, my influence with the Queen will prevent us from getting caught." Saloman sighed and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, resting his head in his hands. Gohan could suddenly see how weary Saloman was. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for the Head High Priest, having to pretend to support a cause he seemed to be so strongly against. Saloman picked up his head and looked at Gohan once again.  
  
"Please," Saloman said, a begging tone in his voice, "You have to help us. You are the only one who has a chance of beating Queen Milena. If you don't agree to go through the Judgment of the Heavens, the universe is doomed." Gohan thought about it, thinking about the plausibility of Saloman's story. After a couple of moments, Gohan decided that he believed Saloman, though he still distrusted the man.  
  
"Alright," Gohan said, "I'll help you. But, on one condition."   
  
"What is it?" Saloman asked, feeling the slightest glimmer of hope after months of despair.  
  
"That you take off the Ring of Hanoi," Gohan said. Saloman sighed with what sounded like resignation.  
  
"I would like to, Gohan, but I can only do it in this room. If I take it off outside of this room, one of your friends from Earth would sense you and they would come after you. The risks of having them come here are too great to allow you to walk around without the collar on. If you were discovered without the collar on, Queen Milena would immediately be alerted of such and would find out that I was against her, seeing as how I am the only one who can remove it. I would be killed for my treason and you would never be able to stop her. Do you understand?" Saloman asked. Gohan nodded, knowing the reasons why Saloman couldn't remove the collar to be true and sound.  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Gohan said.  
  
"But," Saloman continued, "I can take it off in this room, if you'd like. No one besides me ever comes in here and no one would be able to sense you. There are strong magical barriers surrounding this room, protecting the books inside, and your power won't be detectable beyond through the barrier."  
  
"Yes," Gohan said, "I would like the Ring to come off." Saloman stood gracefully and walked over to Gohan, his hands going around Gohan's neck, unclasping the Ring of Hanoi and pulling it away from Gohan. Gohan's power came back to him with a rush and he felt like his old self again. King Vegeta's eyes widened as he sensed the power coming from Gohan. It was incredible!   
  
What power this boy possesses! He is stronger than I imagined, King Vegeta thought with awe.   
  
"How do you feel, Gohan?" Saloman asked.  
  
"Like new," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Of course you do," King Vegeta spoke up for the first time in several minutes, "Any Saiya-jin hates being cut off from their power. To feel weak is the worst sensation that a Saiya-jin can ever experience."  
  
"Truer words were never spoken," Gohan said, a small smile on his face as he spoke the words, "This feels incredible." Saloman smiled.  
  
"Well, if you're ready, we can begin preparing you for the trials that await you. There are many holes in your knowledge that need to be filled as quickly as possible. We haven't long until the day of the sacrifice. We're going to need every minute we can get. It's going to be a busy time for you, Gohan." Gohan nodded with understanding.  
  
"Don't worry. I've been through situations like this before," Gohan said, thinking about the preparation that he went through for the fight against Cell. Saloman's face broke into a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Good, let the lessons begin," he said. Gohan swallowed, determined to stay strong. This was his chance, the one he had been waiting for. He wasn't going to blow it.  
  
***  
For the next week, Gohan worked extensively with Saloman and King Vegeta, massive amounts of knowledge and technique being crammed into his brain. With Saloman, Gohan studied about the magic that Queen Milena possessed and how to block her magic, as most Saiya-jins already knew how to do. He and Saloman also tried to speculate about what would be included in the Judgment of the Heavens, not getting very far with their talks.   
  
With King Vegeta, Gohan learned what he thought to be more valuable. King Vegeta filled him in on every detail of ancient Saiya-jin society, including the language, Saiya-go, and the long-lost secrets of the Super Saiya-jin transformation, along with powerful fighting techniques that he and King Vegeta could only talk about because of the lack of a sufficient fighting space.   
  
They all felt the pressure of time, thinking that they weren't going to make it, but hoping they would be able to be sufficiently prepared when the time came. But, one figure elsewhere in the universe knew that, at their present pace, Gohan wouldn't be prepared for his fight to come.  
  
"He'll never be ready in time," the figure said, his calm voice reaching the ears of his companion.  
  
"No, he won't. Unfortunately, it looks like the odds are against him," the companion said. The first figure smiled his usual cryptic smile.  
  
"I think I will give them a helping hand," he said. His companion looked at him with surprise and protestation.  
  
"But, Kaio-shin, you can't! It's against the laws of the universe for you to get involved with Cresilian affairs." Kaio-shin looked over at his companion, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
"Oh, Kibito, I'm not getting directly involved. That's what the laws of the universe say. This isn't getting directly involved. It's simply helping out a young man in his pursuit of knowledge," Kaio-shin said. Kibito grumbled.  
  
"Call it what ever you want, Kaio-shin, I still think you're meddling in things you shouldn't be." Kaio-shin smiled, knowing that his companion had given way to his superior's wishes.  
  
"And I think you need to loosen up a bit, Kibito. You're too stressed most of the time. Do not worry; everything will work out for the best. You'll see." Kaio-shin chuckled at Kibito's next, almost inaudible, words.  
  
"I sure hope so," Kibito grumbled.   
  
"I know so," Kaio-shin said, "Now, let's bring our guests here."  
  
***  
Currently, Gohan was working with Saloman at blocking magic while King Vegeta was watching, trying to learn something for himself, something that might be useful. With the upcoming battle that approached closer and closer as the days went by, everyone was going to need to be as ready as possible. At the moment, Gohan was learning how to block a paralysis spell and was currently fighting against it.  
  
"Good!" Saloman shouted, keeping the spell attacking him, "Yes, concentrate your energy outward. Repel the spell." With a large burst of power, Gohan threw the spell away, causing Saloman to cease his actions.  
  
"Very good," Saloman said, "You've come along nicely in the last week." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but not well enough. We don't have much time before Milena starts the sacrifice," Gohan said with a dejected tone of voice.   
  
"Well, I-" Saloman started, but got cut off as a bright, yet gentle light surrounded them. King Vegeta was quite perturbed over what was happening.   
  
"What the hell?" King Vegeta exclaimed as the light grew in intensity. There was a sudden, blinding pulse and then the light faded. The trio gasped as they noticed their surroundings had changed. Gone was the small room with its scant light and numerous books. They were now outside, looking up at a pinkish-orange sky. The landscape was sparsely populated, a few trees dotting the horizon underneath fluffy white clouds. Grass extended for as far as the eye could see; there seemed to be no civilization on this planet. Where were they?   
  
"I'm so relieved to see you've made it here. You're probably wondering where you are right now," a voice from behind said. The three turned around and saw a short purple man with a white Mohawk walking slightly in front of a hulking creature with light pink skin. Both were dressed similarly in what looked like a traditional manner of dress. Gohan stepped forward, assuming the role of the protector for the two behind him in the case that the two unknown creatures might be harmful.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan demanded to know, getting tired of having his life manipulated for him without his consent. The shorter purple man smiled cryptically. (AN: didn't you notice that Kaio-shin always does that?)  
  
"The man standing next to me is my assistant, Kibito. And I am Kaio-shin, the supreme ruler of the universe." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and reverence.  
  
"Kaio-shin?" he whispered, hearing the gasps of the other two behind him.  
  
"Yes," Kaio-shin said, his voice strangely calming, "You are in the Otherworld. I brought you here so you could undergo the Judgment of the Heavens." Saloman took that opportunity to speak.  
  
"But, he's not ready yet!" Saloman said, "We need more time to prepare him!" Kaio-shin nodded his head.  
  
"And so you shall have more time to make him ready," Kaio-shin said, inwardly enjoying the confused looks he was getting from his guests.   
  
"But there is no time," Saloman continued, shaking off his confusion, "Queen Milena's sacrifice is to happen in about 4 or 5 days. We'll never make it in time." Kaio-shin shook his head.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Follow me and I'll show you what I mean." Kaio-shin and Kibito turned around and began walking away, expecting the others to follow. Saloman and Gohan looked at each other with slight uncertainty. Only King Vegeta was certain about his feelings.  
  
"Well, let's follow him and see if he's telling the truth," King Vegeta said, walking off in the direction of Kaio-shin and Kibito, forcing Saloman and Gohan to follow behind. The walk lasted only about 5 minutes until they reached a small temple. There appeared to be only one door leading in and out of the small temple and it was almost completely unadorned, almost as if the architect had no imagination or no time to be imaginative.   
  
"This is where you'll train Gohan," Kaio-shin said, waving his hand in the direction of the building, "I created this right before your arrival. With my powers, I have created a time warp inside of the building. It's much like the Room of Spirit and Time from your planet, Gohan. Except that time passes much quicker inside this edifice than it does in the Room of Spirit and Time. A year in there is equivalent to about a minute out here and you will not age during the time you spend in there.   
  
"I know that seems a little extreme, but you have little time to prepare. The Judgment of the Heavens will take you about 3 days to complete, leaving you little time to stop your enemy. You may enter the temple whenever you like." Gohan, Saloman, and King Vegeta looked at each other with hopeful, satisfied expressions, knowing now that they had the time they needed in order to prepare properly. Gohan looked over at Kaio-shin.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Gohan said respectfully.   
  
"It is the least I can do for what you've done for this universe, Son Gohan. You are the best hope this universe has of surviving. I'm not about to let it get destroyed. I will help you in anyway that I can," Kaio-shin said before waving off the subject, "Now, hurry and get into the room. Kibito and I will be waiting right here for you three to come out."  
  
"Ok," Gohan said, "Let's go." Saloman and King Vegeta nodded their agreement and the three of them walked over to the door, opening it and entering the temple, the door shutting behind them.  
  
"Good luck," Kaio-shin whispered, hoping that Gohan would be sufficiently prepared by the time he came out.   
  
***  
Saloman, Gohan, and King Vegeta looked around in slight awe at their surroundings. Though the place they were in appeared to be a temple on the outside, inside was more like a large, one story manor. The three of them explored the place that would be their living environment for who knew how long and were pleased with what they found. Very simple, yet elegant, in its design, it allowed for each of them to have their own bedroom. The house was complete with a very large kitchen (in order to feed to Saiya-jins, it would have to be), a small living room type area, and a large gym for where Gohan was to prepare for the test of his life.   
  
"Well," Saloman said, "Since there's nothing for us to settle in, shall we get to work? I would like to minimize the amount of time spent in here." The other two nodded and got to work at once. Since there hadn't been much opportunity for Gohan to work with King Vegeta because of lack of a sufficient training area, Gohan and King Vegeta decided to practice some of the fighting techniques that Gohan had been told about.   
  
During his time with King Vegeta and Saloman, Gohan learned more about the Super Saiya-jin transformation than he ever thought possible. He learned many things from King Vegeta, such as being able to automatically go from his normal state to the third Super Saiya-jin transformation. Gohan found his time there invaluable, including the time he spent with Saloman learning about magic, especially on how to block it, starting with the easy spells and working up to the most difficult ones. Gohan, once again, proved to be a quick learner and it only took the three of them 5 months in the temple to sufficiently prepare Gohan for what awaited him. After five months, Gohan decided that it was time for them to leave.  
  
"Are you sure?" King Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You both have told me yourselves that you have nothing left to teach me. There is nothing left for us to do in here. We cannot put off the inevitable." Saloman and King Vegeta look at each other and nodded, knowing Gohan to be right.   
  
"So, are we ready to go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes," Saloman answered, "I think we are."  
  
"Good," Gohan declared, "Let's get out of here." With Gohan's final words, the trio walked over to the entrance of the temple. Gohan reached the door first and, with a resolved motion, opened the door and strode out into the Otherworld beyond, King Vegeta and Saloman following behind him. Once out of the door, they were greeted by Kaio-shin and Kibito, the former who was smirking at them, mirth held in his eyes.  
  
"That was fast," Kaio-shin joked.  
  
"Maybe to you," Gohan said, chuckling slightly at Kaio-shin's words, "That was probably all of 30 seconds to you. It was about 5 months to us." Gohan's companions looked at him with shock. Was their young protégé actually joking around with the supreme ruler of the universe? Apparently so. When it appeared that Kaio-shin wasn't repulsed by Gohan's lack of respect for the god, Saloman and King Vegeta relaxed, relief visible in their features. Kaio-shin then immediately sobered up, looking at Gohan with serious eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to face the Judgment of the Heavens, Son Gohan? Keep in mind that once you answer, you will not be asked this question again," Kaio-shin said, watching as a thoughtful look overtook Gohan's features.   
  
Am I ready? Gohan pondered, thinking about all of the time he spent preparing for this moment. Yes, Gohan thought, his guts steeled (AN: stole that little description from "Trigun"), I am ready to face anything that the Kaio-shin gives me. Gohan looked at the guardian of the universe.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. It's now or never," Gohan said, a slight quiver in his voice that was almost imperceptible to those around him, betraying the fact that a small part of him feared what he was about to face. Kaio-shin nodded curtly.  
  
"Very well. I will now describe the Judgment of the Heavens to you. There will be three tests that you shall have to pass: the test of determination, the test of will power, and the test of strength. You will take them in that order. I cannot tell you what is contained within the tests. That is for fate to decide," Kaio-shin explained.  
  
"Um," Gohan said, nervous at his interruption, "But aren't determination and will power the same thing?" Kaio-shin smiled at Gohan's observation.  
  
"Almost," Kaio-shin answered, "But not quite. You will see the differences for yourself when you take the test." The Kaio-shin paused in his words, an apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"No one has ever taken this test and passed before," Kaio-shin said softly, "I certainly hope you will be the one to pass it, Gohan." Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"I hope so too," Gohan agreed. Kaio-shin sighed.  
  
"Well, I suppose it is time for you to start the test. The test of determination is the first," Kaio-shin said, waving his hand in the air, a portal appearing about 5 feet in front of Gohan and the others. Gohan looked at what the portal showed him in confusion. The scene in the portal was that of an unknown civilization. Buildings were cramped together, cobbled streets between them. People wandered down the streets, all of them going about their own business. The sky was gray with clouds and it looked like it was bordering on raining. The scene changed again, to a country estate, a magnificent looking building surrounded by meadows and greenery.  
  
"Ah, how interesting," Kaio-shin said, smirking. Gohan looked over at Kaio-shin.  
  
"You know what this is?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaio-shin said, "I do. It's Earth, but not Earth as you know it. This is a place called England at around the 18th century, about 3,000 years before the Rebirth of Earth. You see, a sudden plague of natural disasters struck Earth about 7,000 years ago, wiping out almost all life on Earth. Very few beings were left alive and those that survived didn't have a chance of surviving much longer.   
  
"The Kami of Earth at the time was greatly pained at what had happened to her planet and gave her life to restore life on Earth. The humans that survived recorded all of the history and culture of the Earth." Kaio-shin smiled up at Gohan before continuing. "Why do you think you have languages like Japanese and English when the languages' native countries don't exist anymore?" Gohan looked shocked. He had no idea that's what happened to his world 10,000 years ago.   
  
"Wow," Gohan breathed, shocked at Kaio-shin's words, "So is that a portal to that time?"  
  
"Apparently," Kaio-shin said, "That's where you're test is supposed to take place. I don't know what your test consists of, but it looks like it will be interesting. In order to begin the test, all you have to do is step into the portal." Gohan nodded at Kaio-shin's words, gulping at the portal in front of him. He had no idea what was in store for him after he stepped through the portal. Gohan wasn't even sure he would remember who he was while taking the test.   
  
I probably won't. I mean, the whole point of this test is to see if my character will naturally pass these tests by myself. If I knew I was in the middle of a test, my actions would be forced instead of natural. I wonder what will happen to me while taking the test? Gohan wondered, looking at the portal with a mix of awe, curiosity, and fear. He turned and looked over at Saloman and King Vegeta, who gave him reassuring looks.  
  
"Good luck," Saloman said. King Vegeta merely smirked.  
  
"You'll be fine, boy. You're a Saiya-jin. You'll get through whatever this test throws at you." Gohan chuckled nervously.  
  
"Thanks, King Vegeta, but I have a feeling that what I will go through in this test will be something that my Saiya-jin side can't help me in." Sending one last look at Saloman and King Vegeta, Gohan readied himself and stepped into the portal, prepared to brave whatever trials awaited him.   
  
------------------  
Well, now what do you think? This is the part I've been waiting to get to. The last two chapters were sooooooo boring to write, that's why they took me so long. These next several chapters is the part I've been waiting to write! It's going to be so cool! Hopefully I'll have it up soon! 


	7. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 6

Konbanwa, minna! Hahaha! I have finished another one. This would have been finished two days ago, but my boyfriend was over and it would have been finished yesterday, but I spent all day reformatting and editing "Love's Trials" so I could repost it (which I did last night). But, I finally finished this one today and I'm oh so happy! I bet you all are too!  
  
Um...I have some warnings, but it's nothing bad. As you read from the previous chapter, this takes place in 18th century England. There are some things written in this chapter that, since I'm not an expert of 18th century English culture and history, I may have screwed up. So, if you're an expert on that certain topic and you've seen that I've made (I almost typed "maken" instead of "made"...whoops) a mistake, I apologize and would you please let me know! I got one review from someone who said they were British, so if there are any British people out there who are reading this and see that dumb FateChica has made a mistake, I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge. I just had this idea to write this during 18th century England and my lack of knowledge wasn't going to change my mind. So, once again, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Silly FateChica only dreams of owning Dragonball Z and has managed to delude herself a couple of times into believing that she actually does when she knows full well that she doesn't. Yes, I am aware that I am talking about myself in the third person. I don't own Dragonball Z and I think we all know who does and that it's not me.  
  
---------Judgment of the Heavens-----------  
They moved quietly as to not disturb their master. The maids moved about the room with the silence and swiftness that one who hired them expected. One of them moved across the room from the door, crossing over the exotic Persian rug in the center of the room and over to the fireplace, using the materials nearby to start the fire and stoked it until it reached its full potential, casting heat all over the room. Another one stood by an armchair that rested next to the fire, placing a breakfast tray on the polished, wood table. One more stood in front of an open armoire, picking out several pieces of clothing that a man of the upper class would wear.   
  
The maid preparing the fire finished her job and stood up, brushing her hands off on her full skirts. Shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes, she quickly looked over at the jobs the others were doing. Satisfied that the others were doing their job well enough, she went over to the large canopy bed that was flush up against the far wall of the room and pushed the canopy curtains again, setting her gaze down on the bed's sleeping occupant. Laying a hand on the sleeping person's shoulder, she shook him gently.  
  
"Master, it's morning. It's time to get up and start the day." The person groaned as he began to stir, as if trying to fight the urge to wake up. She saw his hesitation and had to smile. He is so funny when he first wakes up in the morning, like he used to be before… she thought, her smile turning wistful.  
  
"You know it's time to wake up," she said, humor in her voice. The now awake occupant of the bed groaned one last time and sat up. Gohan, the Duke of Chatham, was finally awake, but reluctantly so. He turned his head to look out the window.  
  
"Eraser, what time is it?" Eraser looked over at her lord and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's 9 o'clock, sir," Eraser stated. Gohan grumbled and stood up from bed, forcing Eraser to move aside. Eraser picked up a dressing gown from the chair next to the bed and held it up to him. Gohan allowed her to slip it onto his arms and up onto his shoulders. Gohan tied the dressing gown together and went over to the armchair to begin his breakfast. Sighing, Gohan picked up the teacup in front of him and sipped the hot liquid inside, thankful for its ability to help wake him up. He looked over at Eraser, who shivered slightly at the cold, unwelcoming look in his eyes.  
  
"Is there anything happening today, Eraser?" Gohan asked, his voice none to pleasant.  
  
"Your parents sent a note," Eraser said, "They sent it this morning. They'll be coming by for dinner tonight with your little brother." Gohan sighed in annoyance.   
  
"What else?" Gohan asked, but didn't listen as Eraser told him the schedule of events he had lined up for the day. Just what I need. My parents coming over and telling me to move on with my life, find another Duchess of Chatham. I don't want another one. I just want her… Gohan thought, tears springing to his eyes, It's been two years since I lost her. Two years since she died. What I wouldn't give to get her back. Eraser saw the tears in his eyes, figuring that he was thinking about his late wife again.   
  
Poor man. To lose a wife at so early an age. He's not even 25 years of age yet. What a shame, Eraser thought, looking down at him with sympathy. Eraser saw Gohan steel himself against the tears threatening to spill and hid his emotions behind a mask of bitterness.  
  
"You all may leave," Gohan barked, "I would like to eat my breakfast in peace." The maids all curtsied and exited the room. Eraser closed the bedroom doors behind her before she and the other maids went back to the servant's quarters.  
  
"Poor master," one of the maids, Alison, said, "He still hasn't gotten over her death, has he?"  
  
"No, he hasn't," Eraser said. The third maid, Elizabeth, let a scowl take over her features.  
  
"But he's turned so bitter and cold. I almost wished he had gone with his late wife." Eraser shot Elizabeth a warning look.  
  
"Elizabeth! How dare you say something like that about our master! You're lucky he keeps us around. We would be on the streets if it weren't for him! If he didn't need us to help him keep order around here, he would get rid of us. And you know the master has a hard time dealing with his feelings. He was very in love with his wife. It's only expected that he would be grieving for her still after all of this time," Eraser lectured, causing Elizabeth to bow her head in shame.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Eraser. I meant no offence towards our master. It's just I don't like how he treats us sometimes. On a good day, he can be barely civil to us. I guess I'm just wishing for the days when the mistress was still alive," Elizabeth said, her face red with her shame. Eraser sighed.  
  
"It's alright. We've all been fed up with everything today," Eraser resigned, "Well, we better get down to the kitchens. We have Lord Gohan's family coming over tonight. We need to help prepare for the dinner and clean up the dining room. It hasn't been used in ages and I'm sure it's covered in dust." The other two maids nodded and headed down to the kitchens, changing their destination due to Eraser's words, knowing that there was much to be done that day.   
  
They easily navigated their way through the large estate to the ground floor where the kitchens were located. Once they got there, Eraser spotted her husband, Sharpener, instructing all of the cooks on what to make for dinner that evening. She approached him once he finished speaking and smiled up at him.  
  
"Hello, dear," Eraser said, "Everything going well down here?" Sharpener nodded.  
  
"Yes, they are. The cooks seem to understand what needs to be made for dinner." Eraser smiled again.  
  
"Is there anything else that needs to be done besides cleaning the dining room?" she asked. Sharpener shook his head.  
  
"Not that I can think of. I think we've got everything under control."  
  
"Good," Eraser said, "The rest of the manor needs tidying up, so I'll instruct more of the maids to clean it up, as per their usual jobs." Eraser and Sharpener continued to talk about what work was needed around the manor; being the head caretakers of Gohan's estate, they were very involved in the upkeep of the pristine conditions that surrounded their lord. Once they were finished discussing what work needed to be done, both husband and wife went off to assign people to certain jobs to make sure that everything, as always, was perfect.  
  
***  
Gohan took his time in finishing his breakfast, not noticing that his final piece of bacon was cold when he put it in his mouth. He sat staring at the fire for several moments, allowing himself to be calmed down by the hypnotic motions of the flames. No emotion existed in his eyes as he stared at the flames. He simply didn't allow it to be there. His bitterness at the world for taking away his beloved wife had turned him cold-hearted, a change that worried his family greatly. Gohan didn't care what his family thought of him. He only wanted things to go back to the way things were when she was alive.   
  
Shoving the thoughts aside, Gohan stood up and walked away from the fire, leaving his plates from breakfast for the maid to clean up. He dressed, putting on the outfit that had been picked out for him before he woke up. Finally dressed in tan breeches, a white dress shirt, a deep blue overcoat, and his black boots, Gohan was ready to leave his room and begin work on managing his estate. Not bothering to tame his rebellious black, spiky hair (which was very unusual for a Duke to possess), Gohan left the sanctuary of his room and proceeded to his study, his gait purposeful and his strides wide.   
  
He passed many of the manor servants on his way, all of them who bowed to him as he walked by. Gohan didn't even give them a second glance as he continued on his journey to his study. Every once in a while, though, Gohan's gaze would stray from straight ahead, catching a painting or two that hung from the wood-paneled walls. Gohan allowed a microscopic smile to appear on his face at the thought of the artwork that he possessed. One of Gohan's main interests was art and he had taken a great deal of effort (and money) into expanding his art collection, buying rare and expensive pieces from dealers who worked in London. It was part of Gohan's life that he wasn't afraid to brag about to others when social duty forced him to attend royal social functions and the like.   
  
I do hope I don't have to attend another one of those for a long while, Gohan thought to himself as he rounded a large corner and stopped, the large door to his study right in front of him. He swiftly opened the doors and entered, closing them behind him gently, as to not cause a lot of noise. He passed both the built-in bookshelves and the fireplace as he crossed the room to sit at his large, oak desk, covered with papers and books that Gohan dealt with every day.   
  
Sitting down in his chair, he noticed the day's press was sitting atop of his pile of business papers, most likely put there by the maid who started the fire. As per usual, Gohan set aside business for pleasure, opening the paper and reading what happened in the world lately.   
  
After taking about an hour out of his time reading the paper, Gohan finished it and set it aside, sighing to himself as he realized he should get down to work on his monthly job of balancing his accounts, adding up his income and subtracting his expenses from the last month's total. Gohan was pleased to see that, although a lot of money was invested in art, his total gain was more than his total expenses, giving him more money than the last month.   
  
He was thankful for the fact that he had inherited all of his money, and that his status earned him a significant amount of money each year. If he couldn't live his privileged lifestyle, there wouldn't be anything left for him. His art and pursuit for knowledge were the only things keeping him interested in life and his money was keeping him supplied with new pieces of art and new books, quenching his thirst for both of his main hobbies.   
  
Gohan continued to work for several more hours, doing paperwork, drawing up contracts, and, in general, managing the general affairs of his estate. Gohan put his quill down and sighed, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion. He had been at work all day and had even worked through lunch. Deciding that it was time to take a break, Gohan got up and stretched, loosening up the muscles in his neck that had cramped up due to hours of bending over papers.   
  
Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and Gohan slowly walked over to the fireplace, looking at the mantle above it. With one slow, shaky movement, Gohan grabbed the small portrait that adorned the center of the mantle and sighed sadly.  
  
"Oh, Isabel…" he breathed, looking down at the portrait in his hands. A small gold frame, beautifully setting off the woman who was portrayed in the painting, surrounded the hand-sized portrait. The young woman was a devastating beauty, with rich, dark brown hair and startling green eyes. A Mona Lisa smile rested on her face, Gohan's heart clenching as he looked at a wonderful likeness of his late wife.   
  
"My English queen with a Spanish name. Why did you have to leave me?" Gohan asked the picture, tears springing to his eyes as he remembered her, remembering all of the happy times he spent with her. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. Meeting her at a ball thrown by a distant cousin of his, he fell in love with her at first sight, taken away by her beauty and charm. Isabel, the daughter of a lesser lord, was as taken with him as he was with her. The two continued to meet, Gohan, despite his gentlemanly nature, a nervous wreck each time they met.   
  
He eventually gathered up the courage to propose to her. Once she happily accepted, arrangements were made between the two families and Gohan's family was happy to take Isabel in as one of them, approving of her at Gohan's side. Gohan had been so happy. Too bad it wasn't to last. I only had her in my life for 3 years before she passed away. Why must life be so unfair? Gohan thought, tears now running freely down his face.  
  
"My dearest, I miss you so much," Gohan murmured, putting down the portrait as he laid his head in his hands, sobs coming freely to him as he lamented over the death of his beloved Isabel.  
  
***  
In the early evening, the rickety sounds of a carriage being pulled by two purebred horses filled the air, mixing with the sounds that nature was making around them. It one were close enough to the carriage, one would be able to hear the sounds of family conversation accompanied by the occasional occurrence of a mother issuing a scolding in a loud voice. The driver of the carriage simply shook his head in disbelief at the behaviors of his passengers as he continued to guide the carriage towards its destination.   
  
The carriage rode over a hill, a large edifice slowly being revealed as the carriage ascended up the hill. The driver smiled. He was almost there. Then, he could drop off his passengers and be rid of their loud conversation for a few hours while he joined the servants of the household and partook in the evening meal. It wasn't much longer until the carriage reached the manor, slowing to a stop as the driver led the horses to the front entrance. A doorman approached the halted carriage and opened the door, letting the occupants step out into the evening air.  
  
"It was a scandal, I tell you," a gossipy female exclaimed as she exited, "She made such a spectacle of herself that I don't think she'll ever be able to show herself in the public sphere again." (AN: ::FateChica rolls her eyes:: I bet you all can't guess who's talking…).   
  
"Hmm," a man said, absently listening to his wife's chatter. As a young man of about 14 stepped out of the carriage, the woman turned to her husband and shot a glare at him.  
  
"Goku, are you even listening to me?" she demanded. Goku flinched at his wife's tone and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Chi-Chi, I am listening to you. I'm just excited at seeing Gohan again," Goku said as he and his family walked up the steps to the front door, walking through the front door that had been opened for them, "It's been so long since we've visited him." Chi-Chi nodded, resting her hand on Goten's shoulder as the door shut behind them, only having to remove it as a butler removed her cloak.  
  
"I know. He doesn't really like it when we visit, but he's my son and I love him," Chi-Chi said. Goten sighed and decided to enter the conversation.  
  
"I wish Gohan was the way he used to be, mother," Goten said softly. Chi-Chi smiled down at her youngest son.  
  
"We all do, Goten," Chi-Chi said tenderly as they were led to the sitting room, where Gohan was waiting for them. He was staring at the fire, leaning against the mantle and looked almost as if the flames entranced him. Hearing movement, Gohan turned his head and looked towards the entrance of the room. The butler announced them and then left, leaving the small family to reunite. Chi-Chi rushed forward and embraced her son, who embraced her back. Goku, however, hung back for a couple of moments, inspecting his son.   
  
The older Duke of Chatham looked deep in thought about his son, noticing the sadness behind his semi-happy gaze. I can remember when he was so happy. We used to be here all the time, dining with him and Isabel. How different times were back when she was alive, Goku thought, looking at the young man who he had passed his responsibilities down to. Although born into the status of Duke of Chatham, Goku had never wanted the responsibilities that the title held. He was a much simpler man, preferring to spend his time with his family instead of managing estates.   
  
Business and finance wasn't Goku's forte and, since Gohan was much better suited for the job, so to speak, when Gohan was of proper age, Goku handed over his responsibilities to Gohan, almost like an unofficial retirement. Gohan took up his father's position with no complaints, knowing he was doing a much better job than his father had done previously. Goku shook his thoughts aside and also moved to greet his oldest son.   
  
"Good evening, son," Goku said, giving Gohan a firm hug. Gohan allowed a small smile to creep its way onto his face.  
  
"Hello, father. It's good to see you," Gohan answered, sincere for the moment, knowing that once his parents started bugging him about moving on with his life, he would want them gone. Goten approached from the side.  
  
"What about me, Gohan?" Goten asked, 14 years old and still acting like he was 7. Gohan had to chuckle as he mussed Goten's hair.  
  
"It's good to see you too," Gohan stated. He turned and looked at all of his family members.  
  
"Shall we head off to dinner?" Gohan continued, looking at his family expectantly. The other three nodded and, as a group, headed off in the direction of the dining room, Gohan at the head, leading his family down the long hallway.  
  
"So," Chi-Chi began, "how is everything over here?"  
  
"It's fine," Gohan said, letting his detached tone of voice creep back into his words. Chi-Chi looked sullen at Gohan's tone, but refrained from remarking. The four arrived at the large dining room, walking over to the other end of the long table and sitting down. Gohan sat at the head of the table with Chi-Chi and Goku on his right and Goten at his left. The servants, who had been waiting patiently in the dining room for Gohan and his family to arrive, immediately scurried off to the kitchens to fetch the food that had been prepared for them.   
  
It was a short wait for the food and, once it arrived, the small family began eating in earnest, except for Chi-Chi who retained her ladylike manners as she ate, eating delicately in comparison to her husband and her sons. The only conversation at the table was provided by Goten, reciting to Gohan all the recent events that had occurred, down to every little detail. Gohan merely nodded to show that he was paying attention and Goten, encouraged by his brother's motions, kept on talking. Goku was fairly concentrated on his food, focusing on it as if it were his last meal. Chi-Chi, while she ate, focused her attentions on Gohan, eating mechanically as her son came to the forefront of her mind.   
  
Although Gohan was paying attention to what Goten was saying, Chi-Chi could still see the cold look in his eyes and a small shiver traveled down her spine. She vainly wished for things to be the way they were before Isabel died.   
  
My son wouldn't be like this now if it weren't for her death, Chi-Chi thought, What an unfortunate accident. Chi-Chi frowned slightly as she thought about the details of Isabel's death. He lost his wife and his son in the same day, the son he never got to know. Such a shame she died in childbirth. We thought she would be able to handle it; her body seemed able enough to handle the pains that came with childbirth. But, it wasn't meant to be. The child had turned inside her body, with no way of righting it. She had died from pain while the child, Gohan's son, my grandchild, died from suffocation, Chi-Chi thought sadly, pain stabbing at her heart.   
  
Isabel had been like a daughter to her and her grandson would have become one of the most precious things in her life. It pained Chi-Chi even more to know that her son had been living a miserable existence since Isabel's death. She wasn't fooled; Chi-Chi knew the coldness was all a mask to cover his immense grief, that he wasn't able to handle the emotions coursing through him so, instead of dealing with them, he chose to lock them away. The feelings of sadness for her son grew so great inside of her that they just burst, causing her to interrupt the conversation at hand.  
  
"Gohan," she said softly and firmly, "I have been thinking. I think you should remarry." Gohan shot his mother a glance.   
  
"Mother, I don't want to remarry. How many times have I had to tell you?" Gohan barked, angry that, once again, his mother had brought up the topic. Tears shimmered in Chi-Chi's eyes as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"I only want you to be happy again," Chi-Chi exclaimed, "I hate seeing you this way. Ever since Isabel died, you've shut yourself off. What happened to the sweet little boy I raised?" Gohan sighed and looked at his mother.  
  
"He died two years ago, mother. The man before you know is not the son you remember," Gohan forced out, his voice low due to the effort of containing his anger.  
  
"But why can't he come back? I know that if you opened yourself up again, you'd be able to find someone who would make you happy!" Chi-Chi cried. Gohan glared at his mother, a silent sign that the conversation was just about over.  
  
"I don't want somebody else," Gohan stated, "All I want is to have Isabel back and for you to stop meddling in my life. You have no business in how I live my life or what I do with it. Just keep to yourself and stop bothering me." Chi-Chi was taken aback by her son's words, hurt at the disrespect and loathing in them. She visibly shrank back into her chair, picking up her fork once more.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan. I won't meddle in your life anymore," Chi-Chi said, her voice scantly higher than a whisper.  
  
"Good," Gohan said, his tone curt. With sullen looks apparent on every face, the small family began to eat again. No one dared to speak after the sudden outburst that had just occurred; they were all too afraid that any talking would only result in another argument.   
--------------  
Well, what did we think? Pretty different from a lot of other G/V fics, eh? Well, I think so, at any rate. I bet you all thought that Videl had been Gohan's first wife and that she had been the one who died, didn't ya? Well...maybe some of you didn't. Hehe...just wait until you read about Videl in the next chapter. I can guarantee it that you're going to be surprised. I feel like a genius (and I know that's just my ego talking, so don't worry). Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the weekend. I have a pretty busy week up ahead, but hopefully I'll have some time to write. 


	8. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 7

All right, all right...I'm sorry! I feel bad, but my lack of updates was unavoidable! I spent all of my energy just trying to pass my classes last quarter, so writing had to go on the back burner. And, then, after the quarter was over, I spent a lot of time working on another project that I had started 3 years ago and had put aside in favor of working on "Dragonball Z" stuff. But, I've lightened my load for this quarter, so I should be able to work more on this. I might disappear because this story, though fun, isn't my top priority in my life; getting through my electrical engineering program is my top priority. So, I don't like dropping this story for a while, but it sometimes becomes a necessity.  
  
WARNING: I know that I put this part of my story in the 18th century England era, but I've changed it a bit. It's not exactly like it would be in England, but that's the luxury of being a fanfiction author. Also, be warned of Videl's way of life. It's not permanent and it was kind of a necessary evil.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball Z. Story written for amusement. Key word: fanfiction, emphasis on fan.  
  
------------Judgment of the Heavens------------  
She allowed her mind to wander, thinking about the times when things were happier, when she wasn't ashamed and miserable every day of the life she led. She probably shouldn't have allowed her mind to wander, but her task was easier when she wasn't thinking about it. She was unaware of the world around her for she had drawn herself into her mind once more, not thinking about her surroundings.   
  
She gasped as her head knocked up against the brick wall, bringing her back to awareness. Her companion took this as a sign of acceptance and began to move faster, thrusting himself into her at a quicker pace. She could feel his heavy breath coming in pants against her throat and she forced herself to let him keep going, despite her disgust.   
  
Damn you, father, she whispered in her mind, feeling herself bumping against the alley wall with each thrust he took, her legs wrapped reluctantly around his waist. She moaned in disgust as his body began convulsing and he groaned, his seed filling her. Spent, he pulled out of her and put his now flaccid organ back into his pants. As she settled her skirts back down how they were supposed to fall, he pulled out a small pouch attached to his belt, opening it up and pulling out several coins.  
  
"Here's your money," he said, his voice cultured and sophisticated despite the common clothing he wore. She gave him a faint smile.  
  
"Thank you," she said, placing the money into her own money purse, hidden among the folds of her skirts.  
  
"I will see you next week at our usual meeting spot," he said, waiting for her to nod before walking off.  
  
"Well, then, good day, Videl," he said, walking off. Videl sighed as her customer walked off, disappearing from sight. Making minor adjustments to her outfit, trying to make it a little more presentable, Videl walked out of the semi-darkened alley to join the small crowd of people walking down the streets of the slums of London, trying not to think about her job. Thinking about it only made it more difficult for her. If she didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt so much. If she didn't need the money and if she had somewhere else to go besides her father's house, Videl would run away and leave the world of prostitution behind at the drop of a hat.   
  
Videl ignored the shivers of disgust that crawled over her skin as she proceeded into a small square. It didn't take her long to spot her next customer and, swallowing her dignity, Videl walked over to meet one of her regulars. Videl wasn't your run-of-the-mill prostitutes who stood on street corners, asking random men as they passed if they needed a little something to make their day more enjoyable. Videl, with her beauty and lady-like manners, had gathered a respectable group of regular customers, all of them upper-class merchants and most of them her father's old friends.   
  
The fact that she performed unspeakable acts to and in front of men she used to consider uncles struck a chord of disgust in her that she just couldn't make disappear no matter how hard she tried. She continued to walk, stopping only a few feet in front of her next customer. He spotted her, a leering smile creeping its way onto his face.  
  
"Hello, my dear," he crooned, "I'm so happy you could make it to our regular rendezvous." Videl plastered a fake smile onto her face.  
  
"You flatter me, my Lord," she said. It was their usual game, her treating him like a Lord, him ordering her around. He smiled at her words.  
  
"Come with me," he ordered, walking off, expecting her to follow along behind him. She did so grudgingly, knowing he was leading her to an unknown inn in the area, one that they wouldn't have visited before or perhaps not for some time. As she predicted, he led her to an inn she hadn't been to before, one of the cheap taverns of downtown London where they could go about their business without being interrupted or questioned. Once inside, her companion requested of the innkeeper a room for a couple of hours. The innkeeper's eyes roved over Videl's figure, taking in the low-cut dress she wore, and immediately knew her for what she was.  
  
"Certainly," the innkeeper said, directing them to their room. The innkeeper then left them alone, her companion, Geoffrey, closing the door at the innkeeper's departure. Geoffrey then turned back to Videl and smiled lovingly at her.   
  
"Now, my dear Videl, take off your clothes," he commanded. Trembling inside, Videl did as she was commanded and prepared herself for another disgusting couple of hours.  
  
***  
Once she had finished with Geoffrey and the two had departed, leaving Videl with a handsome sum of money, Videl decided that since she had no more appointments for the rest of the day that it was time to head home and face her drunken father. She shivered at the prospect, praying that he would just leave her alone and wouldn't take all of the money she earned and spend it on drink.   
  
I just have to hide it from him some how, Videl thought as she ambled her way home. By the time she arrived at the small, three room shack she shared with her father, the sun had set and the watch was combing the city, trying to keep peace. None of them noticed Videl, though, keeping their eyes out for people who would do wrong instead of a prostitute like her. Videl didn't mind, though; the fewer people that looked at her, the better. If she could become invisible, she could probably live with the shame at what she had become.   
  
Videl slowed to a stop in front of the door leading into her small home and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and entering the squalid abode. She spotted her father, sitting at on a wooden chair in front of the stove, a bottle in his hand. Videl sighed; he had been drinking as usual. Mr. Satan turned at the sound of the door opening and looked at his daughter with an angry look. Rising to his feet, wavering slightly, he scowled at Videl.  
  
"Where have you been, you little slut? I've been waiting for hours for you to come home. Where's my money?" Mr. Satan demanded. Videl glared at her father.  
  
"Your money? Your money? Do you go out onto the streets and earn the money yourself? Remember who feeds us around here!" Videl snapped. Mr. Satan looked down at Videl with fury in his eyes.  
  
"I am your father and you will do as I tell you. Now give me my money!" Videl's fiery spirit chose that moment to kick in.  
  
"Go to Hell," she spat. Mr. Satan roared with anger at Videl's words and, before Videl knew what was happening, Mr. Satan had advanced on Videl and backhanded her with his giant fist, sending Videl to the floor.  
  
"Bitch," he murmured before stumbling towards the front door, leaving their home, shutting the door with a slam. Videl inhaled and exhaled through gritted teeth, her anger towards her father at its pinnacle.  
  
"Bastard," she spat out before pushing herself off the floor. Walking into her room, she picked up a small, dirty mirror and inspected the part of her face that her father had hit.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark," she mumbled, "Hopefully it won't be too bad." Seeing how there was nothing she could do about it, Videl shrugged and put the mirror down. Moving over to her bed, she lifted her straw mattress and retrieved a large leather bag that was almost full. Taking the small bag that was tied to her dress and opening it, she poured out her day's earnings onto her palms and transferred it to the large bag.   
  
"Father's lucky that I save this money. Otherwise, we'd starve because he'd spend it all on alcohol," Videl said, "Hmm, I think I have enough extra in here to by myself a new dress." Videl smiled at the thought. A dress that she could wear in public when she went to the market and not get stared at; a decent dress that a decent woman would be proud of.   
  
"Yes, I think I will do that tomorrow," Videl said, placing the bag back to its original position and covering it with her mattress, "A wonderful plan for tomorrow."  
  
***  
-A few days later-  
"It makes me so unhappy, Bulma," Chi-Chi sighed. Bulma put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder, taking a quick glance around to make sure that no one recognized with her. Hopefully, with her disguise, no one would recognize Bulma as the wife of Prince Vegeta, the crowned prince of England.   
  
"I know, it makes me unhappy too, Chi-Chi. I mean, Gohan is practically like my son as well."  
  
"I just wish there was something I could do to make him happy again," Chi-Chi said, "He used to be so happy when Isabel was alive. But, after she died, that light in his eyes went out. He hasn't been the same since she died. I just want my little boy back, Bulma." Bulma looked at her cousin with sympathy as a few tears escaped from Chi-Chi's large brown eyes. The two of them strolled through the market place of London, arm in arm, taking a break from their rich lifestyles. Bulma lifted her eyes from Chi-Chi and looked around the marketplace, surveying everything. That's when she spotted her.   
  
There, standing in front of a bakery, inspecting the bread that was displayed in the window, was a young woman of about Gohan's age. She wore a very simple, yet flattering, brown wool dress, the dress a decent sort of woman would wear. But Bulma could tell that this young woman had no money. Bulma sympathized, coming from a poor family herself. Chi-Chi and herself had both managed to break out of the system, catching the attention of two of the most powerful men in the British Empire.   
  
Bulma continued to study the young woman, taking in her aesthetic beauty. Her long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and Bulma caught a glimpse of a pair of the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. Bulma gasped as she got a better view of the girl's face as the young woman turned slightly. She had delicate features, her nose small and her lips full and lush. She held herself with such a sense of grace that it almost looked like she had been born into better circumstances. Her figure was one that men would obviously desire, that figure that would warm the hearts of any man. And her eyes held an intelligence that would keep a man interested for some time. That's when the idea hit Bulma, an idea inspired by the girl in front of her.  
  
"Chi-Chi, we should find Gohan a mistress," Bulma said. Chi-Chi gaped at Bulma, making sure that nobody had heard Bulma's comment.  
  
"Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Gohan told me not to meddle in his life anymore. I don't want to make him any madder at me than he already is!" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I think that a mistress is just what Gohan needs. What he needs is something to get him interested in the world again and I think that a mistress can do just that," Bulma said in the same hushed tone that Chi-Chi had taken. Chi-Chi processed the thought for a few seconds before nodding.  
  
"Maybe you're right. But where did that idea come from? And who are we going to find who would be willing to be Gohan's mistress?" Bulma smiled and pointed.  
  
"That girl right there," Bulma stated. Chi-Chi followed the direction that Bulma's finger was pointed in and nodded in approval as she saw the girl who was standing there.   
  
"I like her already and I don't even know her," Chi-Chi said, "But how do we go about asking her? I mean, we don't even know who she is!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"We'll just go talk to her. Don't worry, let me do the talking," Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded in relief. Bulma had a much easier time with words that Chi-Chi had ever had. She was glad to relinquish control of the talking to Bulma. The two older women approached the young woman. Out of the corner of Videl's eye, she saw two women walking towards her, obviously intent on making contact with her. The woman with the blue hair took a couple of steps in front of the other woman and smiled at Videl.  
  
"My dear, might I say that the dress you're wearing is lovely," the blue-haired woman compliment. Videl blushed lightly, taking in the fine silk that made up both women's dresses.   
  
"Thank you, but it's not quite as lovely and elegant either of your two dresses," Videl said, with a small nod of her head. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled; not only was this young woman polite, but the tone of her voice sounded like she was educated.   
  
Good. I don't think Gohan could deal with an idiot, Bulma thought.  
  
"May I ask your name, dear?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My name is Videl Satan, miss," Videl said with a small curtsey, using the manners that she had learned all those years ago, but hadn't had the opportunity to use them lately. Bulma giggled a little.  
  
"Oh, my. You flatter me. I'm not quite that young anymore," Bulma said with a smile  
  
"Pardon my forwardness, but are you married, miss?" Chi-Chi asked, speaking for the first time. Videl looked taken aback at Chi-Chi's words before shaking her head slightly.  
  
"No, madam, I am not." Chi-Chi and Bulma exchanged similar looks of relief. Bulma leaned forward and placed a hand on Videl's arm.  
  
"Now, Videl, this may seem a little forward, but my friend and I have something we want to ask you," Bulma said. Videl looked curious and encouraged Bulma to go on by a small nod of her head.  
  
"You see," Bulma said in lowered tones, "I am Princess Bulma, wife to the crowned prince, and this is Lady Chi-Chi. Her son, the Duke of Chatham, is in need of a mistress and we thought that you might be interested in assuming the position." Videl didn't think she could possibly be more shocked if someone had told her she had just inherited the throne.  
  
"That's a bit presumptuous of you, isn't it?" Videl asked, breathless from shock. Bulma and Chi-Chi exchanged looks.  
  
"Yes, we know," Chi-Chi said, "But we wouldn't ask unless it was necessary. My son needs someone in his life and we couldn't help but notice you from afar." Videl turned her attention to Chi-Chi.  
  
"But you have no idea who I am," Videl countered, "I could be of common blood. I know that's not appropriate for a mistress." It was Bulma's turn to speak.  
  
"We know you aren't of common blood," Bulma explained, "From your speech, tone of voice, and overall countenance, I can tell you are educated. An education means money, which equals class." Videl's eyes widened at Bulma's deduction, remembering what she had heard about the crowned Princess' intelligence.  
  
"You really are the crowned princess, aren't you?" Videl asked, not waiting for Bulma's response, "Yes, you are. You fit the description perfectly and you're just as intelligent as everyone says the princess is." Bulma beamed with pride.  
  
"I'm so happy you've realized that I was telling the truth. I was afraid that you would think I was a liar for telling you I was the crowned princess." Chi-Chi decided that it was time to get the conversation back onto its original track.  
  
"This is all well and good," Chi-Chi said, "But will you agree to being my son's mistress? I know that people do not normally go finding mistresses for their sons since it is not a respectable position, but believe me when I say that Bulma and I will not respect you less for agreeing since I'm hoping, maybe a bit falsely, that my son will take enough of a liking to you to make you his wife." Videl looked back and forth between the two older women, trying to decide whether or not they were serious.   
  
Well, I have heard more forward words before, just not out of the mouths of women of class, Videl thought. After a few moments of contemplation, Videl decided to agree. Anything was better than the life she was currently living; her father be dammed. Videl allowed a small smile to creep its way onto her face.  
  
"Yes, I will agree to being your son's mistress," Videl said, "When do I start?"  
  
"Right now," Chi-Chi said, "The first thing we need to do is get you a new wardrobe, one fitting of an upper class woman." Chi-Chi immediately reddened in shame.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to insult you," Chi-Chi said. Videl just smiled the offense away.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I am used to wearing much better, myself. Times have been hard for my family and myself as of late," Videl said, her face falling at the recent abuse she had to endure from her father. Chi-Chi laid a sympathetic hand on Videl's shoulder as she led the younger woman down the street.  
  
"I understand," Chi-Chi said as the three of them walked down the street in the direction of the seamstress that was responsible for the making of both Chi-Chi and Bulma's wardrobes, "Before I married my husband, my family was in dire straits, too." Videl looked wide-eyed at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Really?" she asked incredulously. Bulma chose that moment to speak up.  
  
"We both were," Bulma said, "Chi-Chi and I are actually cousins. Before Chi-Chi married her husband, the two of us had nothing to our name. Living out in the country, we barely had anything to survive on." Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"That's right. Then, one day, my husband was traveling through the country and came across the little village where our family lived. Due to some interesting circumstances, we met and fell in love. He broke almost every rule by marrying me. From that moment on, I was officially the wife of the Duke of Chatham. Bulma began staying with us and, when she met the prince, the two of them fell in love. The prince followed my husband's example and married Bulma. There was much outrage when news of the prince marrying a commoner spread, but people eventually accepted it." Videl felt her heart lightened by the story, thinking that maybe there could be happiness for her down the road.  
  
"At least you had a family," Videl said, "My mother passed away not too long ago. My father, who used to be a famous merchant, has wasted all of our money on drink. We have nothing left. My father, frustrated by our position in society, takes his anger out on me, physically and verbally." Beside her, she heard twin gasps.  
  
"Oh my, Videl, I am so sorry," Bulma said. Videl smiled a sad smile.  
  
"It's all right. You have given me my chance for escape from this horrible life," Videl said gratefully. The three women decided to change the subject to something lighter and chatted the rest of the way to the seamstress' shop. Videl eventually noticed that she was being led to a richer part of town.  
  
"Where, may I ask, are we going?" Videl said.  
  
"Now, that is an easy question to answer," Chi-Chi said, "I am taking you to my seamstress to get fitted for an entirely new wardrobe." Videl gasped at that.  
  
"But, Lady Chi-Chi, that is a ridiculous amount of money! I'd never be able to repay you for it!" Chi-Chi smiled at Videl.  
  
"Do not worry about it," Chi-Chi said, "If you make my son happy, that will be payment enough for me, I can assure you." They eventually reached the seamstress' shop and, when they entered, Chi-Chi was delighted to find out that the seamstress had no more appointments for the rest of the day.   
  
After arranging for a carriage to take them home in a few hours, Chi-Chi set the seamstress to the task of measuring Videl while she and Bulma picked out fabrics and designs, limiting themselves to the best quality and latest fashions. To Videl, having her measurements taken harkened her back to her younger days when her mother used to arrange for her to have new gowns made. A sad expression settled on Videl's face.   
  
All of those dresses had to be sold or gotten rid of when we needed the money for food. Everything I had to help preserve my mother's memory is gone, Videl thought as she allowed herself to be manipulated by the women seamstress so she could take her measurements. After Chi-Chi and Bulma had finished with the fabrics and designs, they moved on to arranging accessories to go with the new wardrobe. The two older women, needless to say, were having a field day with all the arrangements. A few hours later, after everything had been settled away, the driver Chi-Chi had arranged picked up the young women.   
  
"Where are we going?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi looked over at Videl.  
  
"We are going to my humble home. You will be staying with my family while your dresses are being made. Once your wardrobe is finished, you will be moving over to live with Gohan," Chi-Chi explained.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "I never told you my eldest son's name. Gohan is his name."  
  
"That's an unusual name," Videl commented, a smile on her face. Chi-Chi smiled back.  
  
"So is Videl," Chi-Chi commented back. Videl shrugged.  
  
"Well, what can I say? My mother was an unusual character," Videl said, a melancholy smile on her face. After a long, yet talkative journey, the small party arrived at Chi-Chi's manor, where Bulma had arranged for herself to stay a few days to visit her cousin. Bulma inwardly smiled at the timing of her visit.   
  
It allows me to get to know this marvelous young woman sitting across from me, Bulma thought happily. Videl's eyes widened at the size of the manor.   
  
"It's beautiful!" Videl said, "Is your son's manor much like yours?" Over the past few hours, Videl had learned a few things about Gohan, such as he had his own manor separate from his parents.  
  
"Yes, except bigger. He is the official Duke of Chatham after my husband passed the title down to him 5 years ago," Chi-Chi explained. Videl nodded numbly in awe as the carriage drove past the gates and up to the front of the manor.  
  
"Now," Chi-Chi explained as the three women exited the carriage, "In the meantime, while your wardrobe is being constructed, you will be wearing my clothes. From the information I received about your measurements, we are about the same size so we do not have to worry about you wearing the same thing every day until your clothes arrive." Videl smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much, Lady Chi-Chi," Videl said as the doorman opened the large front door, allowing them to enter the manor.   
  
"Come along, Videl," Chi-Chi said as they entered the manor, "I want to introduce you to my husband and my youngest son."   
  
"That would be nice," Videl said. Bulma smiled.  
  
"I think I am going to retire to my room until dinner is served," Bulma said before exiting gracefully, leaving herself up to the room that she always used when she visited. Once Bulma departed, Chi-Chi excitedly led Videl to where she suspected her husband and son to be: the study.   
  
Right as always, Chi-Chi found her family in the study. Goten was working on his own studies while Goku read a book, a rare pastime for him to engage in. Chi-Chi motioned for Videl to stay in the hall while Chi-Chi introduced her. Chi-Chi entered the study, gaining the attention of Goku and Goten. Goku's face lit up into a bright smile at the sight of his wife. Rising to his feet, Goku walked over to Chi-Chi and kissed her solidly on the lips.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you," Goku said, "I've missed you all day. Did you have fun with Bulma?" Chi-Chi giggled and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did. In fact, I had a very interesting day. Goku, Goten, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Chi-Chi said. Goten perked up at the news.  
  
"Who is it, mother?" he asked. Chi-Chi turned and called out to the hallway.  
  
"Videl, darling, you can come in now," Chi-Chi said. Slowly and timidly, Videl entered the study and stood in front of Goku and Goten.  
  
"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you," Videl said with a polite curtsy. Both Goku and Goten bowed in response to Videl's curtsy.  
  
"Goku, darling, this young woman's name is Videl. She is going to be Gohan's mistress," Chi-Chi said. Goku's eyes widened at the news.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. Goten, meanwhile, had gone over to Videl and was currently getting to know Videl while Chi-Chi explained herself to her husband.   
  
"This will be good for Gohan," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"But, won't Gohan be mad at you for meddling in his life again?" Goku pointed out. Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"He needs this, Goku. Gohan has gotten increasingly uninterested in life and Bulma and I think that another woman in his life is exactly what he needs. Nobody outside family need know about it, so as not to disgrace the family name," Chi-Chi said, a devilish smile creeping onto her face, "Who knows, maybe Videl will end up being so fancied by Gohan that he'll take her as his wife." Goku looked at Chi-Chi speculatively.  
  
"Isn't that jumping to conclusions a little?" Goku asked, concerned over his son's possible reaction and his wife's presumptions. Chi-Chi's smile faltered and she sighed.  
  
"I hope not," Chi-Chi said as she glanced over to see Goten excitedly asking Videl questions.  
  
"Are you a princess?" Goten asked, way too innocently for his 14 years. Videl smiled gently and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not. Sorry," Videl answered. Chi-Chi looked back at her husband.  
  
"I just want Gohan to be happy again," Chi-Chi said, "He's been so distant lately. Bulma and I think Gohan needs to be involved with another woman, that it would be good for him. When we met Videl, we knew she was perfect for him. If you just get to know her, you'll find that she's Gohan's match." Goku looked over at Videl and sighed. Maybe she would be able to help Gohan regain some happiness.  
  
"Chi-Chi," he said softly, "I hope you're right."  
  
-------------  
Ok, I'm sorry Videl was a prostitute and now she's becoming a mistress. But, it won't be that bad. It's going to be kinda angsty because both Videl and Gohan have the experience of receiving the short straw and both are reluctant to open up to each other. I mean, if you were in either of their situations, wouldn't you be reluctant to open up your heart again? So, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll get it up whenever I have time. I know this story is kinda confusing; I mean, how is this situation a test for Gohan, right? Well, it'll become clear as things progress. Until next time, ja, mata! 


	9. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 8

Wow, 7 months without updating. I think that is a personal worst for me. I'm sure you all thought I had abandoned this story. I hadn't, though I apologize if you felt I had. I've been going through a major funk lately and am just starting to come out of it. All of my writing has suffered and I haven't had the desire to do much of anything but school. But, hopefully, I'm getting back to normal. I think I am, but I really don't know. I suppose only time will tell. So, I'm sorry that I've been a flake and I feel guilty about it, but I couldn't really do anything about it. So, sorry once again, but I had to deal with personal issues.  
  
Well, all that depressing stuff aside, I hope you like the new chapter. Although it took me seven months to finish, I still like it. It's moving in the direction that I want it to (finally...) and sets things up nicely for later chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while, so I'll make it short. I don't own DBZ; Akira Toriyama and affiliates does. Don't sue me because this is only a fan creation and I make no money off of it. Thank you.  
  
----------Judgment of the Heavens----------  
  
-A week later-  
  
Videl sighed as she stared out the window, curled up in a large armchair watching the clouds drift past smoothly in the sky. She had been staying with Chi-Chi and her family for a week while waiting for her new wardrobe to reach completion.   
  
During the week she had been there, she had been treated with a kindness she hadn't experienced in a long time, not since her mother died. A smile came to Videl's face as she thought about Chi-Chi and her family.   
  
They're such a happy family. And they've been so nice to me. If only they knew what my past is really like. They'd be so ashamed of me, Videl thought, her smile turning sour as she reflected on the type of life she had been forced to lead until recently. She shook her head to expel the thought, deciding to explore a different train of thought, one she had explored many times over the past week.   
  
I wonder what Chi-Chi's older son is like? She and her husband seem reluctant to say too much about him. I wonder why? Is he a kind person? I certainly hope so, Videl thought to herself, imagining the possibilities of her new life, happy for the opportunity to create a happier future for herself. She hadn't even felt bad about leaving her father, the man who forced her into a life of prostitution for almost half of her life.   
  
From the tender age of 15, Videl had no choice but to sell her body in order to survive in a cold, unforgiving world. But, now there was a ray of hope in Videl's dismal life, a ray of hope in the form of a man named Gohan, a man she had never even met. She chuckled briefly.   
  
I'm putting all of my hopes in a man I have never met. What a silly, girlish fantasy, Videl told herself, berating herself for her foolish thoughts. I just hope he isn't anything like my father, Videl thought, praying with every fiber of her being that the Duke of Chatham possessed none of the qualities that made her loathe her father: selfishness, arrogance, and lack of compassion.   
  
Videl's thoughts continued to wander uninhibited until a knock at the door forced her from her thoughts. Crossing the large room that she had been given to sleep in during her stay at Goku's manor, Videl opened the door and came face to face with none other than Chi-Chi herself.   
  
"Oh, Lady Chi-Chi, is there something I can do for you?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi shook her head gently.  
  
"No, I just came up here to tell you that I've had word of your wardrobe. The first portion is near completion and should be finished within the next couple of days. When the first portion arrives, I'll arrange it for you to move in to my son's manor," Chi-Chi explained. Videl nodded at Chi-Chi's news, but inwardly disagreed with not telling Gohan about his future guest. Videl gave Chi-Chi a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you for coming up here to tell me," Videl said. Chi-Chi returned the smile.  
  
"You're welcome," Chi-Chi returned, "I'll be going now." Chi-Chi turned to walk down the hallway, but stopped after a few steps and turned around.  
  
"Oh," Chi-Chi continued, "Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour. We will be eating in the private dining room. I'll see you then." Chi-Chi then excused herself and left down the hallway. Videl closed the door and walked back over to where she had been sitting before Chi-Chi had knocked on the door.   
  
"Wow," Videl murmured, "I'm almost out of this manor. At least I won't have to borrow Lady Chi-Chi's dresses anymore." Since her arrival at Goku's manor, Chi-Chi had been lending Videl outfits from her wardrobe to make up for Videl's lack of clothes. The dress she had arrived in lay in the armoire, most likely never to be worn again in favor for her new wardrobe. Videl sat herself down in her original seat, allowing herself a few more moments of solitude before she made her way downstairs for dinner.   
  
I can't believe it. Only a couple more days until I meet the man who could change my life forever, Videl mentally mused, a small smile on her face at the prospect of a chance at a new life. Videl spent a few more minutes sitting by the window until she decided that it was time to head down for dinner. As she maneuvered her way through the large manor, she desperately prayed to God above that she wouldn't be disappointed with her new life.   
  
Dear God, please don't make me go through a life like the Hell I just escaped from.   
  
***  
  
The next couple of days flew by in a daze for Videl. Between Chi-Chi and Bulma making sure everything was in order and Videl's own doubts and nervous thoughts, she was a wreak and she was exhausted.   
  
"This all better be worth it," Videl muttered as she looked at herself in a full-length mirror. The satin emerald green dress was by far the finest dress she had ever worn in her short life. The bodice, trimmed in delicate white lace, accentuated her figure clearly, pushing her breasts up and together and trimming her waist. The full skirt which flared out from the bottom of the bodice had a delicately embroidered pattern of leaves that was just a shade or two lighter than the emerald green, a pattern only visible when the light hit the fabric at a certain angle.   
  
Her face had a light amount of rouge applied to it, along with a deep red painted on her lips, making them look fuller. Her hair had been swept up in a mass of curls. The overall effect was that of a beautiful woman, one no man would be able to resist. Chi-Chi watched from her position a few feet away, impressed at the result.   
  
She is everything I hoped she'd be and more, Chi-Chi thought wistfully, She is well-mannered and intelligent, yet unafraid to speak her mind. As much as I loved Isabel, Videl will be much better for Gohan than Isabel ever was. Chi-Chi stood up, a gentle smile on her face, and walked over to Videl, placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.  
  
"What do you think of yourself?" Chi-Chi asked. Videl, who was also impressed with the results, smiled at Chi-Chi through the mirror.  
  
"I feel like a princess," Videl said. Chi-Chi gently turned Videl around so she could look Videl in the eye.  
  
"And you look like one. My son is going to be captivated with you." Videl looked a little pale underneath her makeup.  
  
"Do you think so? Do you think he'll like me?" Videl asked, seeking some comfort for her frazzled nerves. Chi-Chi rubbed Videl's arms comfortingly.  
  
"He'll love you. I'm sure of it," Chi-Chi said. She was rewarded with Videl's bright smile. Chi-Chi's words brought reassurance to Videl. She had been feeling a little doubtful about the whole mistress affair; from the little she had gathered from Goku and Goten about Gohan, he had changed from a very agreeable person to one who had closed himself off from everyone, even his loved ones. Videl hoped that it was an over-exaggeration from concerned family members, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up.   
  
Videl Satan was prepared for anything and was determined to make her new life work. Over the last couple of busy days, Videl had resigned that nothing was going to get in her way of a life where she didn't have to be subjected to other people's wishes and desires. Videl was brought out of her thoughts by Chi-Chi's voice. Snapping back to reality, Videl focused back on Chi-Chi.  
  
"Excuse me, I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?" Videl asked.  
  
"I asked you if you were ready to go," Chi-Chi repeated. Videl turned her focus inward once again and examined her own feelings on the subject. Was she ready to go? After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Videl gave Chi-Chi a determined look and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think I am ready to go," Videl said. Chi-Chi smiled and began walking out of the room they were in, Videl at her side.  
  
"Good, then we'll depart. I sent word to Gohan this morning that we would arrive at his manor at around 7 o'clock. That gives us about an hour to arrive there. All of your things are packed and ready to go and the carriage is ready to leave," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well, that's good. We haven't forgotten anything, have we?" Videl asked, double checking before they left the manor. Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"No, I made sure that nothing was forgotten," Chi-Chi said, giving Videl a look out of the corner of her eye, "Are you nervous, Videl? Is that why I sense that you're avoiding leaving?" Videl looked down sheepishly.  
  
"A little, I guess. This moment is all I've thought about for several days now. It's hard not to be nervous about not living up to expectations I have for this moment," Videl admitted.  
  
"Do not worry," Chi-Chi said as they entered foyer, "Everything will be fine. You'll see." In the foyer, they met up with Goku and Goten, who had been waiting as patiently as they could for the two women. Both were astounded at Videl's appearance, but Goten recovered first.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Goten asked, enthusiastic about seeing his older brother again. Chi-Chi gave a curt nod.  
  
"Yes, we are ready to leave." As a group, the four moved outside and entered the carriage. Without hesitation, once the passengers were safely inside the carriage, the driver snapped the reigns lightly, urging the horses to move. The horses obeyed and the carriage with its passengers was on its way.  
  
***  
  
It was about 50 minutes later that Videl caught her first glimpse of home of the Duke of Chatham. Unable to contain her awe, Videl let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Dear God, does your son really live here?" Videl asked, unable to believe the magnificent sight in front of her. Chi-Chi smiled proudly.  
  
"Yes, he does. In fact, we used to live there until we began favoring our summer home after Goku passed down the title to Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "Gohan stayed, wanting to live at the seat of his title." Videl nodded, only half listening as she took in the manor and its surroundings. (AN: for those of you who have seen A&E's 5 hour version of "Pride and Prejudice", think Pemberly, Mr. Darcy's home.)   
  
To Videl, the carriage took its sweet time in pulling up to the front of the house. She was practically ready to burst by the time the carriage slowed to a stop by the front door. The doorman moved to open the carriage door, having been expecting their arrival for several minutes, and the small group exited the carriage, one member with a particular pale color residing underneath her makeup. Chi-Chi sensed Videl's nervousness and hooked her arm through Videl's, giving the younger woman comfort.  
  
"Come, let's go inside. Gohan is waiting for us," Chi-Chi said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Chi-Chi moved forward, allowing her arm to slip from Videl's. Videl let herself fall to the back of the small group as they made their way into the house, her nerves causing knots to form in her stomach.   
  
This is it, Videl thought, joining her hands to try and stop the shaking. Videl followed Chi-Chi and her family through the large manor, breathlessly taking in the sight of the manor's elegance. Amazed and awed at the beauty of the house, the short walk to what was obviously a sitting room was too short for Videl's liking. She had intended to use the time to collect herself, but thoughts of that had been abandoned the moment she entered the Chatham estate.   
  
Once Videl realized they had reached their destination, she hung back even further and then froze. Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock before she drew it shut, not wanting to look undignified. Sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book, was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. She easily surmised that he was Gohan; the family resemblance attested to that.   
  
With his jet black hair and obsidian eyes, an air of mystery surrounded him, coupled with defined, yet delicate facial features. Wearing black breeches and a forest green overcoat, he was absolutely stunning. Compared to him, she felt horribly unrefined. With that thought, she sunk even further back. She watched as Gohan rose to his feet at the sight of his family.   
  
Gohan smiled as he approached them, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and shaking hands with his father. Gohan hadn't noticed Videl as he greeted his family, but it didn't take him long to eventually figure out that there was an extra, unknown person in the room. Searching around briefly, his eyes rested on the vision of a goddess. She was dressed in a deep shade of emerald green, the color making her glow. The combination of her cerulean blue eyes and black hair made her look exotic. The sight of her full lips made him quiver slightly with desire.   
  
Lips like that shouldn't be allowed on a woman, Gohan thought, well aware that he was staring, but unable to do anything about it. Videl, too, couldn't help but stare and their gazes locked, both refusing to look away. A connection was formed and it was as if they were reading each other's souls. Beside them, Chi-Chi's face took on a small, self-satisfied grin as she made the introductions.  
  
"Gohan, this young woman is Videl. Videl, this is my son, Gohan." Gohan smiled genuinely for the first time in a while as he walked over to Videl, pressing a kiss to her hand as he bowed.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Videl," Gohan spoke softly. Videl went breathless as the feel of his lips on the sensitive skin of her hand.  
  
"The honor's all mine," Videl said as Gohan released her hand, allowing Videl to deliver a respectful curtsy. The two continued to stare at each other, awed at the sight of the other.   
  
Gohan couldn't believe that a woman that beautiful had walked into his life. Suddenly, his life seemed to have hope for the first time since he could remember. That was, however, until Chi-Chi's next words registered in his mind.   
  
Whipping around to face his mother, Gohan looked absolutely livid at his mother.  
  
"Mistress?" Gohan questioned angrily, "You arranged this woman to be my mistress? How could you? You betrayed my wishes by meddling in my life when I've continued to ask you not to. What explanation do I have for this action of yours, mother?" Chi-Chi's smile wilted underneath Gohan's glare.  
  
"I only wanted you to be happy, Gohan," Chi-Chi stuttered. Beside her, Goku shook his head sadly; he was afraid that something like this would happen.  
  
"You've been moping about for months, now. It kills me to see you so despondent. I only did this because I wanted to give you a chance to start again, to renew your life," Chi-Chi said pleadingly, her tone begging Gohan to not be angry with her. But, nothing would deter Gohan from expressing his displeasure.  
  
"I don't need a mistress and I don't want one. Take this young woman back to where you brought her from and stay out of my personal life." At Gohan's words, Chi-Chi's backbone seemed to have finally kicked in and she scowled at her son.  
  
"I will not take Videl back," Chi-Chi said, beginning the workings of a lie, "She has nowhere to go. If you don't want a mistress, at least take pity on this young woman and give her a place to stay here. Put her in your service or not, whatever you decide, but do not lose all compassion and humanity and throw her out into this cruel world without hope." Taken aback by the strength of his mother's words, Gohan acquiesced with a sigh.  
  
"Fine, she can stay. But, if you ever meddle in my life again, I will break all connections with you and never speak to you again, is that clear?" Gohan threatened. Chi-Chi gulped silently and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I understand Gohan." Goku sighed as the conflict seemed to come to a close.   
  
Thank the Lord that is over, Goku prayed, happy that there seemed to be a temporary peace. Videl, however, was far from happy. At Gohan's vehement anger, Videl felt a wave of disappointment wash over her before her heart hardened with anger. Outwardly, she remained calm.   
  
But, inside, she was seething, mostly angry at herself for putting faith in false hopes. She could feel the bitter tears form a lump in her throat, but she managed to keep her face from betraying her tumultuous feelings. Part of her wanted to flee, but she had no where to go but back to her father and she'd rather stay with Gohan, miserable and uncaring as he was, than go back and suffer abuse at the hand of her father. Videl inwardly sighed; life was just never fair to her.   
  
Goku, still relieved that tears hadn't been shed, smiled broadly as he changed the subject.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, let's start supper, shall we?" Everyone happy for the distraction of Chi-Chi and Gohan's fight, turned to move to the dining room, Gohan leading the way. Videl, once again, stayed towards the back of the group, still ashamed with herself for believing her life could turn around.   
  
Chi-Chi noticed Videl's reluctance to join the group and slowed down until she was walking next to the young woman.  
  
"Videl, dear, I'm terribly sorry about all of this. I didn't think he'd react this way," Chi-Chi said softly. Videl shook her head in dismissal, taking all of her effort to put a small, reassuring smile on her face.  
  
"It's all right, Lady Chi-Chi. I can understand his anger," Videl said, lying through her teeth. Chi-Chi looked at Videl closely, a very worried expression on her face.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Chi-Chi asked, concern lacing her tone of voice. Videl nodded, overwhelmed by Chi-Chi's concern for her well being. She couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Chi-Chi saw the tell-tale shimmer of tears in Videl's eyes and grabbed Videl's hand, squeezing it in comfort.  
  
"Everything will work out," Chi-Chi whispered. Videl could barely nod as she concentrated on forcing her tears back down again, blinking away the ones that had gathered in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure it will," she responded, her voice quivering slightly. At least, I hope so.   
  
***  
  
Supper began, all five of them enjoying the small, yet full course meal that had been served. Once again, Chi-Chi and Goten were carrying the entire conversation on their shoulders, everyone else remaining silent. Goku was too obsessed with his food to really register anything but and Gohan and Videl were both caught up in their respective emotions and thoughts.   
  
The two spent the entire evening watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, as if measuring each other up. Videl barely spoke the entire time, still too shaken up and angry at herself to be much of a conversationalist. Gohan interpreted her tense silence as rude frigidity and came to the conclusion that she was nothing more than a beauty with a heart of ice.   
  
Why mother thought she would be a good mistress for me is beyond my reasoning. As if I could ever come to love someone like her, Gohan thought, glancing over at Videl once more. Videl, as well, had formed her own opinions of Gohan, opinions just as bad as his of her. From what he did offer to the conversation held traces of arrogance and superiority.   
  
He sounds as if he owns the entire world, Videl thought with a sharp sniff, writing him off as a arrogant, egotistical jerk.   
  
He's just like my father, Videl thought, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of having to live with someone who would hurt her. She couldn't wait until she had the privacy of her own room to mourn for her future. Supper seemed to stretch on for an eternity for both Videl and Gohan, who both wanted nothing more than solitude to work out their feelings.   
  
As supper came to a close, Chi-Chi could sense that Videl and Gohan wanted the rest of them gone. Chi-Chi sighed; she was just happy that Gohan was allowing Videl to stay.   
  
Maybe something will happen, Chi-Chi thought, knowing not to get her hopes up. It seemed it would take a miracle for the two of them to act civil towards each other. Shortly after supper, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten left the manor, leaving Videl and Gohan standing in the foyer. There were several moments of terse silence before Gohan cleared his throat.  
  
"Come, I will show you to where you'll be staying. I'm under the impression that your things have all ready been sent up there, so you don't have to worry about that," Gohan said, turning to walk. Videl followed him.  
  
"Thank you," she said, her voice emotionless. The silence appeared again as Gohan led her to her room, neither of them speaking a word until Gohan stopped.  
  
"This is it," Gohan said, opening the door, "I hope you like it." Videl could tell from the sound of his voice that he really didn't care if she did or not.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," Gohan said before turning and walking down the hall. Videl watched him for a few seconds before entering the room, shutting the door behind her. She glanced around at her new home, trying to summon up the energy to be impressed, for the room was rather lovely, but couldn't think of anything besides her disappointment.   
  
Letting go of the tears that she had barely kept at bay the entire evening, Videl released a loud sob before rushing over to the bed and collapsing upon it as her sobs wracked her body.   
  
You are such a stupid girl, getting your hopes up like that, an inner voice said.  
  
"I know," Videl choked out, "I know."   
  
***  
  
The next few days passed by in tense silence. Both Gohan and Videl spoke not a word to each other unless absolutely necessary and they avidly ignored each other as much as they could. The cold tension between the two was palpable and no person in the household was left unscathed. All of them tiptoed around Gohan and Videl as if they could go by unnoticed and, therefore, not have to be on the receiving end of a cold, angry look.   
  
Any joy that the household staff had of Gohan's depression finally being lifted at the presence of a new mistress was quickly squelched as news of their mutual dislike for one another spread. But, after three agonizing days, the silence was to be broken, instead replaced with angry words and bitter remarks.   
  
It started on the fourth morning of Videl's stay at the Chatham manor while the young lord and lady were sitting at breakfast. Not one word had been spoken between the two that morning, all decorum forgotten as they planned on ignoring the other person as much as possible. But, one person at that table knew the silence had to be broken. Gohan cleared his throat, catching Videl's attention.  
  
"Did you want something?" Videl said to the point.  
  
"Well, I didn't want something, but I have some information that I thought you might want to know," Gohan replied. Videl was on the verge of snorting rather unladylike, but restrained herself.  
  
"What, that you're finally going to grow a heart and start acting nice to everyone around you?" Videl said, her temper getting the better of her. Gohan's fists clenched as they lay at his side, but he ignored the remark for the moment.  
  
"No, but if anyone at this table should grow a heart, it would be you," Gohan said, ignoring the outraged look on Videl's face, "What I had to say is that my parents are coming over to dine with us this evening and, for the sake of my mother's mental health, I wish us to act amiable to each other." Videl's hand itched to slap Gohan for his utter insensitivity.  
  
"So, you only wish to be nice to me for your own sake, do you? You're an uncaring, unmannered pig," Videl spat out. Gohan glared at her.  
  
"And you're a cold, unfeeling witch. But, I must ask you to do as I say." Videl glared right back.  
  
"So, you think you can order me around like a servant? I'm a guest in this household!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan stood up suddenly and slammed his hands down on the table, leaning over to look at Videl.  
  
"I can make you one of my servants. Or, I could kick you out entirely. If you don't want to comply with my wishes, then I will have no choice but to do one of the two," Gohan whispered fiercely. God, this woman was infuriating! Videl set her silverware down and stood up as well, shooting daggers at Gohan.  
  
"Fine, I'll pretend to be nice to you this evening. As long as you do the same to me," Videl negotiated. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Fine, we have an accord, then," Gohan said, "Good day." With that, Gohan turned and left the dining room. Videl sniffed and turned, leaving in the opposite direction. Outwardly, she was composed, angry, yet composed. Inwardly, however, she was trembling with both anger and worry. The only reason she had complied was because she had been afraid he was going to kick her out of his household.   
  
I would have had to go back to the streets, Videl realized frighteningly. But, his treatment of her was entirely uncalled for.   
  
Can't he see that I'm disappointed? Videl asked herself as she made her way back up to her room, as she had done for the past few days. Luckily for her, there was an abundance of books stored in the room she had been placed in, so Videl had been occupying her time by reading the books offered. She entered her room and crossed over to where an arm chair had been placed by the window.   
  
Sitting down, she picked up her book from the side table and opened it to the spot she had stopped at the night before. Letting herself get lost in her book, all thoughts of her earlier conversation with Gohan left her mind.  
  
***  
  
Gohan sat in his study, trying fervently to concentrate on the reports in front of him. Unfortunately, he was having no such luck with concentrating on anything serious when he was still worked up over the incident with Videl earlier that morning. Gohan leaned back in his chair, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Who does she think she is, speaking to me like that?" Gohan exclaimed, "I'm allowing her to stay here out of my good graces and she thinks she can speak to me like that? I'm going to have to have a talk with her after my parents leave this evening." Gohan took another glance down at the reports in front of him and sighed with resignation, knowing that he wouldn't get them done that day.   
  
Pushing himself up from his seated position, Gohan walked over to a small bar and poured himself a small glass of brandy into a sifter, whereupon he moved over to the window and stood gazing out of it.   
  
"What am I going to do?" Gohan mused to himself. He couldn't seem to get his mother to stop interfering with his life. First of all, the comments about finding another wife, then actually finding a mistress for him when he never had any desire for one.   
  
She just doesn't seem to understand that I don't want her deciding my future for me. She meddled in my life all the time before I married Isabel and kept doing it after she had decided I had had enough mourning time. I know I have to take another wife someday, I'm just not ready for one now, Gohan thought as he slowly sipped his brandy. He stood at the window for several more minutes, just contemplating his life, before he decided to check up on the progress of preparations for the evening's dinner.   
  
How am I going to be able to act nice to Videl this evening? I can barely stand to be in the same room with her, Gohan sighed in frustration as he walked out of his study, headed towards the kitchens where he knew the head caretakers would be. He would worry about the issue with Videl when supper neared; right now, he didn't want to think about her at all.  
  
***  
  
Videl frowned at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked beautiful, resplendent, and she knew it. But it did little to ease her mood. Ever since her fight with Gohan that morning, she had been sullen, more so than usual. Angry at herself for her behavior and disappointed in her situation, not even the thought of seeing Gohan's caring parents could drag her out of her mood. She would have to pretend to be content.   
  
I don't like fooling anybody like this, but for the sake of Lady Chi-Chi and as per agreement with Gohan, I will pretend to be happy and to like Gohan, Videl mentally absolved. With a final sigh, she walked over to the small vanity and sat down on the cushioned stool. Not having a maid to help her, Videl was left to her own devices to do her hair and makeup.   
  
With practiced motions, she pulled her hair back and clipped it together at the nape of her neck. She then applied a small amount of lip and cheek rouge to deepen her features. Finished, she surveyed her work in the mirror. Flawless. Giving herself a steely look in the mirror to help boost her confidence, Videl stood up and walked out of her room, her sapphire gown matching perfectly with her eyes, only deepening their bright color, making them more sensual and inviting.   
  
As she strolled down the hall on her way to meet Gohan in the foyer so they could greet Gohan's parents together, she allowed her mind to wander to more unpleasant thoughts, thoughts of what would happen to her if Gohan decided that he didn't want her in his manor anymore. She'd be back in her old profession, except, this time, she'd be living on the streets instead of with her father.   
  
A shiver running up her back at the thought of having nowhere to go, she didn't see the person crossing in front of her until she bumped directly into her. The collision jolted her out of her thoughts and she came back to the present to see that she had run into Eraser, Gohan's head caretaker.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Videl said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Eraser offered a small smile  
  
"No need to worry, Miss Videl," Eraser said, "I also wasn't paying attention. I should apologize as well. If one of us had been paying attention, this little accident could have been avoided." Videl had to smile in return.  
  
"Very true," she stated. Eraser nodded and looked over Videl, nodding in approval.  
  
"You look very beautiful this evening, Miss Videl. Trying to impress the Lord's parents?" Eraser inquired. Videl gave a slight shrug.  
  
"Just trying to look presentable, is all," Videl stated, "How are you doing, Eraser?" Ever since Videl had started staying at the Chatham manor, Eraser had been attending Videl herself. In the short time Videl had been there, she had quickly been befriended by Eraser, the two becoming quickly close.  
  
"I'm fine, Miss, thank you for asking." Videl smiled as she looped her arm through Eraser's and started walking, dragging the blonde with her.  
  
"That's good. And how's Sharpener?" Eraser smiled inwardly as she answered Videl's question. She couldn't understand why Gohan thought Videl to be cold. She thought Videl was wonderful. The two continued to talk as they traversed the hallways, eventually reaching the top of the stairs that led to the foyer.   
  
Down in the foyer at the same time, Gohan was awaiting the arrival of Videl. Suddenly, a sound he hadn't heard in a while drifted down to his ears: it was the sound of laughter. Looking up in the direction of the noise, he saw a sight he thought he would never see. It was Videl. She was arm in arm with Eraser and she was laughing, her smile lighting up her face.   
  
His jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful, the color of her gown highlighting her eyes. But it was her smile that had him captivated. He continued to watch as Eraser and Videl descended the stairs, exchanging a few more words before they let go of each other. Eraser went off in one direction while Videl walked towards him. Stopping a few steps in front of him, she smiled broadly at him.  
  
"What do you think? Do you think I can pull off acting like I'm in love with you tonight?" Gohan immediately shut his mouth, slightly embarrassed at his improper behavior, and nodded.  
  
"You'll be fine," Gohan said, smiling as well in practice for the arrival of his parents. Videl's heart skipped a beat at the sight of a smile gracing his face, but she betrayed no evidence of the fact that she found the smile on his face appealing.  
  
"When are they supposed to arrive? Your parents, I mean," Videl said.   
  
"They should be here in about a half an hour," Gohan said, "Shall we go wait in the sitting room for them to arrive?" Videl nodded, but gave no spoken response. Wordlessly, the two began walking, Videl following Gohan as he led her into the room where they were first introduced. Sitting down, they waited in silence for word of the arrival of Gohan's parents, each of them lost in their own thoughts.   
  
Glancing over at Videl, Gohan realized he wouldn't be able to bring himself to castigate her for her attitude towards him that morning. Videl, meanwhile, allowed her mind to wander, thinking of nothing in particular as she used the opportunity to relax before Gohan's parents arrived.   
  
As expected, Gohan's parents arrived within the half hour, walking into the room with smiles on their faces. Videl stood up, smiling broadly, and walked over to them to greet them affectionately.  
  
"Videl, dear, how are you?" Chi-Chi asked with sincerity as Videl kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Videl inquired. They made small talk as Goku went over to Gohan and greeted his son.  
  
"How are you doing, Gohan?" Goku asked. Gohan smiled slightly, the first smile Goku had seen on his son's face in almost two years.  
  
"I'm doing pretty well, father," Gohan answered, finding himself almost meaning it, "Having Videl here makes a big difference." That time, he had to lie. Luckily, for him, Goku believed it.   
  
"That's great, son. I'm happy that you and Videl seem to be getting along after your first meeting a few days ago."  
  
"So," Chi-Chi said to Videl, "How are you and my son getting along?" Videl smiled.  
  
"We're getting along fine. We reached an understanding and are just getting to know each other now," Videl said, making sure she said nothing too outrageous that Gohan couldn't easily back up without knowing what she had said. Chi-Chi beamed.   
  
"That's great! See, I knew things would turn out for the best," Chi-Chi said. Videl nodded, but had no response. Inside, her heart was breaking knowing that she was deceiving Chi-Chi, the woman who had helped her escape from the streets and give her a new life. Some part of her hoped that she could make the older woman's dreams into a reality someday.   
  
Though that would require Gohan actually acting civil to me in the future, Videl mused.  
  
"So," Gohan said to everyone in the room, "Shall we all convene to the dining room so we can eat?" Everyone quickly agreed and moved over to the dining room. The meal was served shortly after and was eaten around a comfortable conversation.   
  
During the dinner, Chi-Chi observed the interaction between her son and the woman she setup to become her son's mistress. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to discern whether they were really interested in each other or if they were just pretending. She remembered the way they had acted around each other the night they first met. She didn't think they could change their minds about each other that quickly.   
  
They were turned slightly towards each other and, every once in a while, they would glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. Seeing that, Chi-Chi allowed a small smile to appear on her face.   
  
They might think they're pretending, but anyone observant enough would be able to see the subtle signs of attraction, Chi-Chi thought, letting the issue rest and turned back to enjoying her dinner.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, Chi-Chi and Goku left the manor, leaving Gohan and Videl alone.  
  
"Well, we did it," Videl sighed. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Indeed we did. And we pulled it off rather nicely, I think," Gohan admitted. Videl tossed one last small smile at Gohan.  
  
"Well, I think all of this acting has made me tired. Good night, Gohan." With that, she turned and walked away, presumably up to her room to retire for the evening.   
  
Gohan was stunned at her forward actions, reflecting on them for several moments before shaking his head and taking off in the direction that Videl had walked off in, fully planning on going straight to bed. It had been an exhausting day.   
  
----------------------  
  
So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't bad. I did most of this in two hours. The first third took about seven months to write, but the last two thirds I wrote in about two hours. Not bad, eh? Maybe I am getting back into the swing of things. I just had to get my inspiration back. Makes me so happy. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't know when it'll be out, though. I have a Japanese essay to write (which I should have wrote by Monday), a midterm on Thursday and my Japanese oral test on Thursday, too. So, my week is pretty busy and I have another fanfic chapter that I have to finish.  
  
Oh, speaking of that other fanfic, shameless plug time. If any of y'all like Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, then you should read a story that my friend DestinyBabe and I are writing together. It's one huge crossover and I think it's pretty cool. The ID name is Destiny_and_Fate_4ever so, if you like either of those two shows, go check it out! Bye everyone! 


	10. Judgment of the Heavens Chapter 9

What's this? Two chapters in two days? I know, unthinkable, isn't it? Well, I've been inspired....and, I've realized that this section is turning into something of a romance novel type thingy. I mean, this part is rather sappy, or it is in sections, and it has the drama of a romance novel. But I like it and I'm kinda proud of it. So, I hope y'all are happy. I think I'm coming back into the writing swing of things. Go me! Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: ::FateChica shakes her head sadly:: If any of you think I really own DBZ (which I wish I did own) you should get a reality check...big time...But, just in case you don't, here's the reality check: I don't own DBZ, other, luckier people do.  
  
----------Judgment of the Heavens----------  
  
Over the next few weeks, Gohan and Videl saw little of each other. With the exception of mealtimes and random meetings in the hallways, they avoided each other at every cost. The only time they were even civil to each other was when Chi-Chi and Goku dropped by for a visit, sometimes bringing Goten along with them. It wasn't very polite, avoiding each other, but it was the only way for them to peacefully coexist.   
  
It seemed that their mornings were always full of biting remarks of the other's character, their arguments turning bitter by the end of the morning. But, after a few weeks, it started turning into routine, both of them feeling as if they had to continue to argue while in each other's presence, though, once the next meal came around, they ate in silence, displaying none of the fire they showed towards each other earlier in the morning. It was as if the fight had been taken out of them.   
  
In some way, Gohan was beginning to subconsciously look forward to his morning bouts with Videl, giving the perfect opportunity to release a great deal of tension that he built up over the previous day. The servants all noticed a slight change in their master, that he wasn't as quick to snap as them in dealing with them. They didn't know why the change had occurred, but they were grateful for the slight respite from their master's acidic tongue.   
  
But, it didn't occur to Gohan how much he looked forward to breakfast and fighting with Videl until after Videl had been there for a month. On that cloudy day, Videl woke up uncharacteristically early. Glancing over at the clock, she noticed that it was only 7:00 in the morning. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
"I never get up this early in the morning. I must have slept really well last night," Videl mused out loud as she got out of bed and got dressed. Satisfied with her appearance after having pulled her hair back, Videl exited her room, finding that she had nothing to do until breakfast was served. She briefly considered going back into her room to read, but quickly remembered that she had read all the books in her room that had interested her.   
  
I could finally explore the manor, Videl thought, the thought occurring to her that she had been living there for a month, yet hadn't explored anything outside of her room. With that, she set off to get to know the manor better, to discover its secrets.   
  
After about an hour of exploring, peeking into galleries and various sitting rooms, Videl opened a large set of double doors. Once the doors cleared from her view and she got her first glimpse of the room in front of her, she gasped. It was a library, bigger than any one she had ever seen before anywhere. Not even her old house she lived in when her mother was still alive had a library as big as this.   
  
She wandered into the room, her footsteps echoing lightly on the wooden floor, interrupted every once in a while when she walked over a rug. She turned in a circle, taking in the whole room. Where was she to begin? She didn't know where to start, so she picked a random bookcase and started scanning the books.   
  
It didn't take her too long to find a book that interested her, a book on ancient Roman history. Grabbing it, she found somewhere to sit, a large armchair, and sat down, curling up in it as she opened the book and was quickly entranced.   
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, a fully dressed and awake Gohan exited his room. On his face was an excited look of determination, a look that betrayed his true emotions about going to breakfast each morning. He was indeed looking forward to crossing wits and tempers with Videl, an encounter that had become ritual for them each morning and happened without fail. Until that morning, that is.   
  
Gohan quickly made his way to the dining room, prepared to meet Videl quip for quip and insult for insult. Therefore, he was very surprised to see that the table was set, food was sitting at the table, but Videl was absent from her usual seat. A look of confusion passing over his features, Gohan sat down and served himself breakfast, but didn't touch it. His upbringing forced him to wait to see if Videl would appear so he wouldn't appear rude by eating before she got to the table.   
  
He waited for about 10 minutes, his food growing cold in front of him. Heavyhearted for reasons he couldn't consciously figure out, Gohan decided that Videl wasn't going to come down to breakfast and began eating his now lukewarm food. Finishing his meal in silence, Gohan stood up and walked over to his study, all the while wondering where Videl was.   
  
I wonder if she's all right. I hope she's not sick, Gohan thought before shaking his head to clear the thought.  
  
"Why do I care anyway?" he asked himself in muttered tones as he entered his study. As he sat down at his desk, he was overcome with the urge to leave and search for Videl, to find the reason why she hadn't joined him for breakfast. He quickly quelled the urge, declaring it silly and childish, and sat down at his desk to take care of some accounts of his. He worked halfheartedly for a few hours, his mind not really with his work, before tossing the papers in his hand onto the desk with frustration.  
  
"Why can't I get any work done?" he questioned, standing up from his desk and turning to look out the window at the view of his estate. He sighed.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, I'm just wasting my time here," Gohan grumbled, "I might as well give up for the day." An urge tugged urgently on his subconscious, the urge to find Videl and, finally, after ignoring it all morning, Gohan's subconscious surrendered to the urge.   
  
Gohan was suddenly hit with the idea to wander his manor, a disguised need to find Videl. Gohan turned and walked out of his study. He walked down a hallway, just ambling along, taking the time to appreciate the surroundings that belonged to him yet, were ignored by him most everyday. It was not too much longer later that he found himself in front of the open doors of his library. His brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"I don't remember leaving those open," Gohan murmured. Pushing open one of the doors, Gohan peered into the library, glancing around for clues as to why the doors were open. His gaze falling onto the middle of the room, his eyes grew wide with fascination.   
  
Sitting in his favorite chair, curled up with a book, sat Videl, a look of utter rapture on her face as she read. Gohan had never seen her so relaxed, so unguarded, that it touched him. The fact that learning, reading, the pursuit of knowledge was something that was so important to her endeared him to her in a way he hadn't been expecting at all. Greatly intrigued at the sight in front of him, Gohan entered the room and walked over to Videl.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Videl noticed movement and looked up to see Gohan approaching her. Taking note of her place in the book, she closed it and smiled up at Gohan as he stopped in front of her, not in the mood to get into a fight.  
  
"Good morning," she said. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"It's past morning, Videl," Gohan said. Videl's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"It is? I didn't notice. I was too captivated by this book," she explained. Gohan smiled slightly, amused by her obliviousness as she was drawn into her book.  
  
"What are you reading?" he inquired. She lifted it and showed him the cover.  
  
"A book on the history of the Roman Empire. I find that period of history utterly fascinating and this book is very encompassing of the time period," Videl said, setting the book back on her lap as Gohan took a seat in the armchair next to hers, "So, why didn't you ever tell me about this library? I would have loved to have known about it earlier." Gohan chuckled, the first time Videl had ever heard him laugh.  
  
"Well, you didn't ask me about it," he pointed out. Videl's cheeks darkened with an embarrassed blush.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose that is true," she said.   
  
"Well, I didn't know you liked to read, so we're even. Have you always liked to read?" Gohan asked, engaging in their first real conversation. Videl nodded eagerly.   
  
"Oh, yes. I've always loved it. I've always loved learning and I was very engrossed in my studies when my mother was alive," Videl explained, a somber tone entering her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother," Gohan said, his words sincere. Videl smiled gently at him.  
  
"It's all right. She died a long time ago. I would have continued with my studies, but, when my mother died, my father, who had made a very respectable living as a merchant, wasted all of his money on drink to dull the pain. He was very in love with my mother and it ruined him when she died," Videl explained. She purposely refrained from telling him of her forced prostitution, too ashamed to speak of it. Gohan looked at her with sympathy.  
  
"That must have been hard for you. But, I am happy to see that your passion for learning hasn't in any way diminished. There aren't enough women with your penchant for learning," Gohan said. Videl nodded before looking at him curiously.  
  
"Do you like to learn?" Videl asked. Gohan smiled broadly.  
  
"Oh, I love it!" he exclaimed, "In fact, I was teased about it quite a bit when I was at Oxford." Videl's eyes shot up in surprise, clearly impressed.  
  
"Oxford? That's amazing. I would have loved to attend university if women were allowed," Videl sighed. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well, I could teach you some of the things I learned. Then it would be like you attended Oxford yourself," Gohan said, slightly surprised that he made the offer so readily. But, it was clearly worth it when Videl's blue eyes sparkled with excitement, her face flushed. Gohan's heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
  
"Really? You would do that? I mean, even after the way I treated you?" she asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I would be willing to put our behavior towards each other behind me if you would," Gohan negotiated.   
  
"So would I," Videl said quickly, "I am sorry for my behavior, by the way." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Nothing to worry about it. So, will you agree to becoming my student?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" Videl exclaimed. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Great! Now where do we want to start?" Gohan asked. Videl glanced down at her book.  
  
"Well, history would be a good place to start," she said, smirking slightly. Gohan smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
***  
  
-A few weeks later-  
  
Videl's eyes appeared right above the top of her book. She stole yet another quick glance at the person who allowed her to stay in his home and taught her knowledge from his own schooling experience. Gohan, himself, was currently occupied with his own book. Videl let out an inaudible sigh, though it was a happy one.   
  
Ever since Gohan had made the offer of becoming her teacher, the two of them had taken to spending most of their time in the library together, either Gohan teaching Videl something new or each of them spending time in their own, individual pursuit of knowledge.   
  
Videl allowed a small smile to creep its way onto her face, hidden effectively from Gohan by her book. In the last few weeks, something happened she hadn't thought possible a month ago: she was beginning to respect Gohan. Yet, despite this budding respect she had for her teacher, Videl couldn't help but be curious by Gohan's past. In all the time she had been living there, she hadn't the smallest idea as to why Gohan acted the way he had when she first met him, guarded and distant. She wondered what had changed Gohan from the cheerful young man she had heard about from his family into the man she had met.   
  
As the days passed, her curiosity about his past had only grown by leaps and bounds. All she had been able to gather was that he had been married not too long ago and now he wasn't. She hadn't a clue as to what had happened to his wife, whether she left him or died. Every new day that came her way brought her a small bit of courage, adding up until she felt she was finally ready to ask him about his past.   
  
She knew she had the courage to ask Gohan that day, but was waiting for the perfect opportunity to present the question. She had been stealing glances of him constantly throughout the day, waiting for him to be unoccupied just for a few moments so she could seize the opportunity. She kept her eyes on Gohan for only a few seconds more before turning back to her book; she would check back again in a little while.   
  
She continued to read for several more minutes before, out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement. Glancing up, she saw that Gohan was reaching for the glass of water he had set there earlier and was taking a sip. Videl knew then that she finally had her opportunity, but she waited until he set the glass back down on the table before asking her question.  
  
"Gohan?" she started, catching the attention of the young man in front of her.  
  
"Yes?" he inquired, "Did you want something?" Videl looked away, her courage that she had mere moments ago disappearing in a heartbeat.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question, but it's on a rather personal nature and I don't know if it's my place to ask it," she admitted. Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"It's ok," he said, "You can ask it. You won't offend me at all and I consider you enough of a friend to allow you to ask personal questions. What is it?" Videl looked up at him and smiled shyly.  
  
"What was your wife like?" she asked, noticing him stiffen slightly with her words, "I mean, I know you were married, from what I can gather from whispered talk of the household servants and I was just curious, is all. You don't have to answer the question, if you don't want to, now that you know what it is." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, it's ok; I can answer the question." Gohan stood and went over to the sole window in the room, gazing outside. Videl joined him, standing a couple of feet behind him while he gathered his thoughts. Sighing, Gohan took a seat on the window seat, motioning for Videl to sit next to him.   
  
Videl looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer the question, but not pushing for a response; she'd let him answer in his own time. He didn't speak for several moments, but when he did, it was sudden.  
  
"Her name was Isabel," he said, shocking Videl as she hadn't known he was going to speak so suddenly. "I met her at a social function one evening and it was love immediately. Though her social standing wasn't as high as mine, neither of us cared. Once an agreement was made between our families, we were married." Gohan smiled at the memory.  
  
"We were happy," he said, "I was hopelessly in love. She was beautiful, kind, yet not afraid to speak her mind on any subject matter." Videl smiled, though her heart clenched slightly hearing him speak of a woman so fondly, a feeling she didn't know why she was experiencing. She quickly shook the feeling aside, chiding herself for being childish.  
  
"Where is she now?" Videl asked. With that question, tears sprung to Gohan's eyes; he couldn't believe he was going to tell Videl about the death of Isabel, but part of him was happy that he was finally able to talk about it to someone.  
  
"She died two years ago," Gohan choked out. Videl gasped in shame.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
  
"She died in childbirth. There was a complication during the delivery and both her and the baby, my son-to-be, died." A couple of tears rolled down Gohan's cheeks as his mind revisited the day his life ended. Videl didn't know how to comfort Gohan, so she did the only thing she could think of: she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as a form of comfort.   
  
"I'm sorry," Videl said, not able to say anything else, feeling bad for having brought up painful memories of something he would have rather kept tucked away in a back corner of his mind. Gohan gently extracted his hand from hers, but he didn't look at her. Instead, he stood up, facing away from her.  
  
"It's all right," he said, though Videl could clearly tell that he wasn't, "Look, we're going to have to stop our lessons early today. I'm not feeling really good, so I think I'm going to rest for a while." Videl nodded, though Gohan couldn't see it.  
  
"I hope you feel better," Videl said, her heart sinking to her toes. Gohan didn't respond to her words, simply walking away without a response, leaving her alone in the library to dwell over what she had done. Tears of frustration and guilt rising in her throat, Videl waited a couple of minutes to try and collect herself before following Gohan's example and leaving the library to head up to her room.   
  
When she arrived in her room, she sat down heavily onto the bed, her full weight sinking into the down mattress. She brought her hands to her face and, as she rested her head in them, she realized they were trembling. It didn't take her long to figure out why she was trembling. The guilt she felt for what she had done threatened to overtake her. She couldn't believe what she had unwittingly done.   
  
We have come so far in the last few weeks. I was really starting to like him and being with him in the library made me feel the best I've felt in a while. I've ruined it. I've ruined the relationship I was building up with the man I'm falling in love with, Videl thought, sitting up straight in shock at the revelation of that feeling, the thought occurring to her for the first time.  
  
"I'm in love with him?" she whispered to herself, "No, I can't be. I haven't known him long enough." Yet, as she examined her feelings for the young Lord of Chatham, she knew that she would be deceiving herself by saying that she wasn't at least falling in love with him.  
  
"Why couldn't I see it earlier?" she asked no one in particular. That's why her heart clenched when she heard him speak of his wife.   
  
When did I start having these feelings for him? Videl mused. She soon realized that the beginning of the feelings occurred when Gohan offered to teach her the knowledge he gained at Oxford, one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. As each day went by, she looked more and more forward to seeing him, subconsciously making sure her appearance was her best in order to appeal to him and trying to impress him by her love for knowledge, hoping he'd see a woman he could be with that was an equal, a partner. She didn't even want to think of the damage she had caused to their relationship by bringing up a subject that she now realized Gohan clearly didn't want to talk about, but did so because she wanted him to.  
  
"God, what have I done?" she questioned, laying back on her bed.  
  
***  
  
The next few days were particularly tense. The comfortable, passionate conversations that had filled the library and the dining room were replaced with perhaps the coldest, most tense atmosphere that had existed between Videl and Gohan since their meeting. Not even the days before Gohan became Videl's teacher had things been so tense between them.   
  
Videl could feel the strain as if it were a physical affliction. Her heart contracted with sadness every time she looked over at him, her feelings for him and the guilt she felt clenching up her throat. He stopped taking meals in the dining room. He also refused to come down to the library, even though Videl waited there all day, hoping he would show up so she could apologize, and he did so not by stating it outright, but passively by just not showing up.   
  
Videl didn't feel right entering his study or personal chambers, so she could only hope he would come by the library for something he needed and she would just "happen" to be there and she would apologize. But, Gohan never came down.   
  
Each day, Videl became more and more despondent with the situation and also more frustrated with it. She wanted the chance to apologize and get their relationship back to where it had been prior to this incident. Eventually, her feelings were going to overcome her morals and she was just going to perform a full out search for Gohan so she could get these feelings off of her chest. Little did she know how right she was.   
  
Four days after Videl forced Gohan to bring thoughts of his late wife to the surface and voice them for the first time in two years, Videl had finally gotten fed up with being ignored and allowed the chance to say she was sorry. Waiting until after dinner, having the whole day to gather her nerve, Videl walked up stairs, a look of absolute determination on her face, and down the hallway to where Gohan's private rooms.   
  
Stopping in front of the elaborately decorated wooden doors, she paused to compose herself before opening the doors, not even bothering to knock or announce her presence. She found Gohan sitting in the antechamber, sitting in a chair in front of the fire, reading a book while drinking a glass of wine. Gohan looked up at the sound of the door opening and was surprised to see Videl standing there with the most determined look he had ever seen on a woman's face before.   
  
"Videl! What are you doing here?" he asked. Videl didn't even respond to Gohan's question; she just launched right into what she had planned on saying.  
  
"Look, I don't know if you want to hear this right now or not, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry for asking you about your wife a few days ago. I shouldn't have pried into your personal past and I apologize for it. You may not have wanted to hear this right now, but I needed to say it. I've been feeling awful for forcing you to talk about your wife.   
  
"It wasn't any of my business and I hope you forgive me. I just don't like the way you've been acting the last few days. It was like any indication that we were friends disappeared. You refused to come down for meals or anywhere else in the house, for that matter," Videl stated. Gohan smiled slightly, taken aback forcefully by her straightforward concern.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've worried you over the last few days. I don't blame you for anything, so there's nothing to apologize for. The reason why I've been ignoring you, however, is because of your question, but I'm not mad. It's just your question brought up several memories of my late wife that I've worked at forcing into the back of my mind again. I'm feeling all right again now, however," Gohan explained. Videl looked away as her eyes filled with tears at Gohan's admission that she had caused him emotional pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's because of me that you've become detached the last few days. I'm happy that you forgive me, but I can't forgive myself for undoing so much progress we've made in the last couple weeks. We were finally becoming friends and I ruined it with my curiosity," Videl said. Gohan shook his head as he walked towards Videl.  
  
"You didn't ruin anything," he said grabbing her upper arms in comfort. Videl looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. His stomach turned at the thought of her being this worked up about it, about how much it affected her.   
  
You damn, selfish idiot! Gohan berated himself.  
  
"I didn't?" Videl asked, "We're still friends?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't force away my own student for showing curiosity." A great weight lifted from Videl's shoulders as she smiled broadly at him in relief. Gohan was captivated by the way the smile brightened up her face, outright staring at her. Videl, too, stared back at Gohan, overcome with the urge to kiss him. And, so she did.   
  
Faster than Gohan could react, Videl stood on her toes and kissed Gohan straight on the lips. Gohan froze in shock at the feeling of those luscious lips pressed against his own. He was just beginning to enjoy the feeling when Videl pulled away, her eyes wide with shock and horror.   
  
Her hand raised to her mouth to cover her gasp. Her trembling hand lowered to rest at her side and her mouth opened and shut several times as she struggled for something to say. She struggled to get out the word 'sorry' before turning and running out of the room in shame. Gohan just stared blankly at the spot Videl was just standing in before going back and sinking into his chair, fully dazed by the kiss.   
  
Why did she do that? Gohan wondered, unable to come up with an answer. Slowly, he raised his fingers up to his lips, still able to imagine the feeling of her lips on his. He was surprised to find that he had enjoyed the kiss and wondered why he felt so.   
  
He sat there all night, after closing the door, staring at the fire as if begging it for answers as to why he felt the way he did, why his stomach danced with butterflies, why his heart pounded erratically when he thought of the kiss. The answer he got no less than surprised him. The last time he had felt like that was with Isabel when he first kissed her. Gohan felt his heart rate only increase with the realization.   
  
"I'm in love with Videl," he stated clearly, wondering how it had come about so fast. If felt like only yesterday that he thought of her as a cold-hearted bitch.   
  
Things were different then, though. That was before I discovered how sharp her mind is, how intelligent she is, Gohan thought. He smiled at more memories.   
  
How cute it is when she's trying to work something out and her nose scrunches up, how her cheeks flush with happiness and excitement when she's learning something new; how she's not afraid to speak her mind on any subject. The more Gohan thought about the things he liked about Videl, the more he realized he was hopelessly falling in love with the blue-eyed goddess that entered his home not two months ago.  
  
"How could I have missed this?" Gohan asked himself. He knew the answer to that question even before he gave voice to it. He hadn't felt happiness in so long that he had forgotten what it was.   
  
It had started when he first met Videl, before his mother announced she had gotten Videl to become his mistress, when he first laid eyes on her, taken away by her beauty and grace. It only deepened when he found out she wasn't just a pretty face with a rigid outlook on life, that there was a soul and a spark of intelligence behind those sparkling blue eyes that he eventually learned betrayed her every mood. He groaned as he rose from his chair, his answers found and his emotions spent, and went into his bedroom. Just how was he going to handle this?  
  
----------------------  
  
Well, I said this chapter would be out later, but I guess I lied about that. After tomorrow, I have nothing to do until the end of the weekend when I have to work on my prelab for my circuits class, so I can write to my little heart's content. Whoohoo!  
  
So, what did you think of this part? Sappy, eh? I told ya so. But, at least their in love...::sigh:: But, just watch out. Everything isn't going to end happily ever after. This a test of Gohan's determination, remember? Nothing 'testing' has happened to him yet, so prepare for a few bumps in the road coming up in a few parts. Baibai! 


End file.
